Amor de Fotografía
by Annlu Namikaze
Summary: Se apellida Namikaze, pero en Tokio se hará llamar Naruto Uzumaki para ocultar su verdadera identidad como hijo de multimillonarios. La vida en la ciudad a solas no es fácil, menos si entras como novato a una planificadora de eventos con un jefe que no te saca los ojos de encima. "Joder, solo falta que él sea mi jefe." El amor llega donde menos te lo esperas. SasuNaru.
1. Introduciendo

**Hola! Vengo con un nuevo proyecto y la verdad espero que sea de su agrado *w* Va a ser mi primera vez escribiendo yaoi, así que les confieso que ando muy nerviosa pero es que realmente no podía dejar de escribir un fic SasuNaru *w* 3 jajajaja xd Está inspirado en Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (pero obviamente no será igual ehhh! xd) así que si le encuentran semejanzas, es por eso xD **

**Bueno! Espero que disfruten el capi y me dejen su opinión porque de verdad me gustaría saber si la historia les agrada o no, me como las uñas de los nervios xd Enjoy! Gente bonita, ojalá les guste *w***

**Y lo de siempre! Los personajes son del genio Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (al cual he jurado acosar algún día en Japón *w* xD) pero la trama es mía, no sean pillos xd**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

**Shashin satsuei no ai (Amor de Fotografía)**

Había un buen ambiente en la ciudad, el verano estaba en su punto cumbre del año y el calor hacía presencia notable. En el centro numerosos edificios estaban, lujosos y de grandes corporativos de Japón. Cientos de empresas y negocios funcionaban exitosamente.

Hokkaido era reconocida por el enorme movimiento de dinero que ocurría ahí. Una de las empresas era la Agencia Publicitaria Namikaze.

Con una construcción de diez pisos, era un edificio realmente caro por fuera y por dentro. Siempre estaba lleno de personas; muchos llevaban y traían el café, papeles, fotografías o eran los representantes de diversas celebridades niponas. Nunca había un descanso asegurado, siempre había nuevos clientes y nuevos eventos por promocionar.

La cabeza de la empresa la llevaban el internacionalmente conocido Minato Namikaze, fundador de la empresa y su esposa la ex súper modelo Kushina Uzumaki, quien era la segunda al mando y con su éxito en las pasarelas se había convertido en una gran crítica para la empresa de su esposo, sobre todo al contratar una imagen para promocionar o aceptar novatos en el lugar. La fortuna no tardó en llegarles a ambos, el primero surgiendo de una familia promedio, supo manejar bien su futuro y ganarse la confianza de uno de los mejores productores de televisión al cual promocionó primero y por su cuenta; la segunda gracias a su belleza y esfuerzo pudo luchar hasta ganarse el respeto con su talento y su fuerte carácter (al cual su marido estaba acostumbrado).

De esta manera ellos sabían lo que era "ganarse el pan de cada día" desde el principio y nunca dejaban que se les suban los humos. Fue así que al llegar su primogénito, ellos tenían pensado criarlo con los pies bien plantados sobre la tierra a pesar de haber nacido con la enorme herencia familiar con él.

Naruto Namikaze, el próximo dueño de la exitosa empresa. Cabello rubio y de ojos azules como su padre, con un carácter voluble como su madre; fue la sensación desde el anuncio de su llegada al mundo. Siempre destacando en lo que se proponga, nunca le faltó nada: coches, ropa, lujos, etc; podía obtenerlo todo con solo chasquear los dedos; sin embargo, gracias a sus padres, él nunca se volvió arrogante por esto.

Apoyado en uno de los ventanales del edificio y con las manos en los bolsillos, esperaba el momento de poder entrar a la oficina de su padre. Miró su reloj por quinta vez dándose cuenta que su él debía estar muy ocupado para tardarse tanto.

Miró a los alrededores sin en realidad fijarse en nada. Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso; las secretarias no paraban de contestar los teléfonos, las fotocopiadoras tenían filas de personas esperando, miró sobre su hombro a la gran ciudad tras de él dándose cuenta de algunos paparazzis en la entrada pidiendo entrar; seguro con material nuevo. Uno que otro se fumaba un cigarrillo a lo lejos. Arrugó la nariz al sentir el humo, odiaba el tabaco.

-Joven Namikaze –dijo de pronto una mujer con traje de oficina y unas gafas, la vio mirándolo algo sonrojada. Casi todas las mujeres concordaban en lo guapo que era Naruto – S-Su padre dice que ya puede ir con él.

El rubio alzó las cejas. Bueno, había tardado un poco menos de lo que él esperó realmente.

-Gracias –respondió. La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue del lugar apresurada. Caminó atravesando el pasillo del último piso hasta quedar frente a la puerta con una placa dorada.

_Editor en Jefe_

Tocó la puerta antes de que su padre le diera permiso para pasar. Lo vio en su silla de cuero revisando aún algunos papeles y a su madre mirando por el ventanal de la oficina mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Me importa un rábano si esa mujer llora por una portada con esta empresa –dijo exasperada la pelirroja y con una vena en su frente- No actúa profesionalmente y aquí no aceptamos niñerías, puede ir a promocionar a su cliente a la casa de su abuela, pero aquí no. Hasta luego-dijo cortando la llamada.

Una gota se resbaló por la nuca del rubio. Sentía algo de pena por las personas con las que su madre trataba, ella era muy dura y muy selectiva; a veces incluso con él. Suspiró. Podía entenderlos… en parte.

Pues ahora él tenía que convencer a sus padres de algo que podían tomar como bueno… o malo. La parte difícil iba a ser convencer a la parte que se niegue (cosa que le sucedía a menudo desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad). Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. No debía pensar en eso, iba a hacer que confíen en él y lograr su cometido.

Su padre lo observó sobre sus gafas al notarlo dentro de la habitación. Le sonrió cálidamente.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, hijo?

Su madre le sonrió de igual manera y se colocó junto con su padre. Este la miró con una ceja alzada. Kushina lo notó y sonrió ante su confusión, a veces él era distraído en pequeños detalles.

-También me citó a mí, querido –dijo agitando su mano despreocupadamente- Estoy segura que nuestro Naruto tiene una gran idea para la empresa y se ha planteado algo grande.

Minato miró a su hijo de vuelta con una sonrisa expectante.

-Oh, interesante. Bueno, –dejó los papeles a un lado de su escritorio- Si nos has llamado a los dos quiere decir que es algo muy importante para hablar –Naruto asintió, algo nervioso- Bien, soy todo oídos.

-Etto… -susurró el menor para sí mismo. Se maldijo internamente por estar tan nervioso de repente cuando había practicado decírselo toda la noche anterior. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, tratando de reunir toda la seguridad que su decisión ameritaba.

-¿Hijo? –preguntó preocupada su madre, dando un paso hacia él pero se detuvo cuando su hijo finalmente abrió los ojos.

-Quiero ir a Tokio –dijo, mirándolos seriamente- Y valerme por mí mismo… aunque sea unos meses.

-¡¿Cómo dices?! –preguntó escandalizada su madre con un grito que retumbó en toda la oficina.

_**Es exactamente lo que esperaba…**_

Su padre no dijo nada y siguió escuchando con atención. Sin embargo, su facción había pasado de una sonriente y tranquila a una bastante seria. Bueno, parece que la sorpresa no había sido muy grata.

-¡Por favor escúchame! –dijo Naruto nervioso ante el escándalo que su madre hacía.

-¡P-Pero Naruto! ¿Cómo piensas vivir solo? ¡¿Y en Tokio?! Te puede pasar cualquier cosa… e-está la mafia! Y te pueden secuestrar! –a cada palabra que la pelirroja decía hacía miles de gestos con las manos y en distintos tonos de voz- Además ¿Por tu cuenta? Hijo, no tienes ni trabajo-_su madre tenía un punto_- Necesitarías del dinero y…

-Mamá-cortó el ojiazul, levantando la palma de su mano frente a la cara de su madre- Primero –alzó el dedo índico- yo mismo me encargaré de que mi traslado sea un secreto. Segundo –alzó el dedo que le seguía – ya no soy un niño; tengo 24 años y acabo de terminar la universidad –la miró suplicante- Puedo ganarme la vida.

-¿Pero por qué quieres eso? Ya te hemos dicho que el dinero no es todo, pero irte a vivir solo y sin dinero… me preocupa…

Minato esperó la respuesta de su hijo.

-Quiero sentirlo –dijo mirando a sus padres con una expresión soñadora, que los dejó confundidos- Sentirte realizado. Sé que el dinero igual me lo van a dar… pero –sacudió sus cabellos con la mano, queriendo encontrar las palabras correctas- Quiero llegar a tener un éxito que sea propio, formar mi propio futuro; claro sin dejar de lado esta empresa –se sonrojó un poco sonriendo- Quiero llegar a saber que algo que tenga en la vida, me lo he podido ganar yo solo.

Kushina vio a su hijo frunciendo el ceño de preocupación ¿Cómo podía sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas siendo aún solo un niño?

Apretó los puños y salió de la habitación con paso apresurado. Naruto se dio vuelta para seguirla sintiéndose mal de haberla podido herirla. Se acercó a la perilla de la puerta.

-Espera –dijo su padre deteniéndolo justo antes de abrir la puerta. Cerró los ojos esperando un sermón para él por delante por lo que no tardó en darse media vuelta para verlo con curiosidad. Su padre se puso de pie y caminó hasta él –Te doy mi permiso –dijo antes de sonreírle paternalmente.

El rostro del menor se iluminó, como sin poder creérselo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó entusiasta y ampliando una sonrisa igual a la de su padre -¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡No puedo creerlo! Creí que ibas a decirme que…

Minato rió un poco ante la emoción.

-Me has convencido –colocó su mano en el hombro derecho de su hijo –Has hablado como un hombre hecho y derecho, eso me enorgullece –sacudió los cabellos de su hijo- Estoy seguro que podrás hacer lo que te propones.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-Eres mi hijo después de todo –le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó de a su escritorio de nuevo. Lo vio sobre el hombro antes de sentarse –Habla con tu madre, estoy seguro que ella está de acuerdo pero… -colocó su dedo índice en su mentón en un gesto pensativo- creo que aún no está lista para dejarte ir, como su único hijo –lo volvió a ver sonriendo- Pero por mi parte tienes mi permiso. Ve y habla con tu mamá.

Naruto asintió muy contento y salió en busca de su madre por el edificio. Minato suspiró sonriendo y se sentó en su silla.

Volteó el asiento contemplando el paisaje de la ciudad en sus espaldas mientras pensaba cómo su hijo no actuaba como la mayoría de herederos que él conocía, quienes esperan solo la fortuna y el trabajo asegurado, sin experimentar realmente la vida. Podía sonar algo descabellado para un empresario dejar a su hijo solo por las calles de Tokio, pero él que había vivido ahí sabía que podría valerse por sí mismo.

Tomó la foto familiar en su escritorio donde salían los tres, con Naruto aún siendo muy pequeño y abrazándolos a los dos. De algún modo se sintió realizado.

Se alegraba que Naruto no sea como el resto de niños ricachones.

Naruto caminaba por todos los pisos que podía ir, pero no encontraba a su madre por ninguna parte. Suspiró agotado mientras se recostaba en una pared. Cuando alzó la mirada divisó a la mujer pelirroja yendo ¿Arriba? ¿Para qué iba a la terraza?

Confundido la siguió hasta que llegó arriba. Su mamá estaba apoyada en uno de los barandales viendo a la ciudad y repiqueteando su enorme tacón en el suelo… signo de que estaba ansiosa. Esperó un poco hasta que decidió acercarse y colocarse a su lado.

Kushina lo vio sorprendida de que la encontrara, pero no se movió de ahí y volvió a fingir que se centraba en el paisaje de la ciudad.

-Mamá-inició Naruto viéndola con una sonrisa que tratara de reconfortarla. La pelirroja no pudo quitar la mirada de su tierno hijo, ese tierno hijo que se quería ir. Frunció el ceño y miró a otro lado - ¿Por qué te niegas tanto? No me va a…

-No digas eso –cortó su madre- No digas que no te pasará nada, porque sí pasará. Hijo –volteó a verlo – yo sé lo que es empezar de cero.

-Entonces deberías ser la primera en entenderlo –dijo el rubio confundido.

-Claro que te entiendo-aseguró su madre asintiendo- Pero también entiendo cuál es la realidad para los que… empiezan en nada. Hay muchos peligros, personas con las que uno no se debe juntar. Tengo miedo que en tu inexperiencia te pase algo, cuando todo lo puedes tener asegurado quedándote aquí.

-Ya no soy un…

-¡Eres mi niño! –exclamó la pelirroja. Naruto la vio sorprendido de que le haya alzado la voz y la pelirroja al notarlo se calmó – Lo siento –respiró hondo- Sé que no debería pensarlo así, pero realmente no me siento lista para dejarte ir… -colocó una mano en la mejilla de él –Eres mi único pequeño, no quiero que te vayas.

Naruto sonrió conmovido y puso su mano sobre la de ella.

-El hecho que me vaya, no quiere decir que deje de ser tu hijo…-se sonrojó un poco- siempre seré tu pequeño, mamá.

-Pero has crecido tan rápido… -susurró ella al borde de lágrimas- parece que apenas yo estuviera con mi gran barriga, eligiendo tu nombre en un puesto de ramen con tu padre… -rió un poco ante el recuerdo.

Naruto se le resbaló una gota de sudar por la nuca. - … ¿en verdad fue así, madre?

-Siempre fue un buen lugar familiar… -dijo ella como ida.

-Cuando venga a visitarlos, te prometo llevarlos a comer ramen –dijo el rubio sonriendo. La pelirroja ante esa expresión simplemente no podía hacer más que darse por vencida, Naruto realmente quería lograr su independencia. Ella no podía hacer nada ante los deseos de su hijo, por más que ella quiera; porque eso sería egoísta –Entonces… ¿me das tu permiso?

Y ella no sería una egoísta con su hijo.

-Está bien-cedió finalmente la pelirroja. El ojiazul sonrió enormemente y la dio un fuerte abrazo en agradecimiento.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡No te vas a ….

-PERO –intervino ella de pronto, dejando a Naruto helado- Con una condición –levantó su dedo índice – Yo te pagaré los primeros meses en el departamento que _yo_ te elija.

El rubio suspiró derrotado. Después de todo su madre no cambiaría, pero al menos le daba la independencia suficiente. Volteó a verla sonriendo.

-Puedo vivir con eso.

Finalmente había llegado a Tokio. Estaba desempacando sus cosas en _su_ departamento. Sonrió. Se sentía tan feliz de poder iniciar algo como… una aventura. Lejos de sus padres, de las comodidades de siempre. Una verdadera vida, poder hacer cosas sin preocuparse por que dañe la imagen de la empresa de su padre… solo queriendo sentir la vida que alguna vez sus progenitores tuvieron. Una vida donde todo puede pasar.

Su departamento era espacioso, pero no demasiado y se encontraba en una buena zona –no exclusiva, lo cual lo hacía feliz-. Tenía un balcón donde veía a toda la ciudad, y en el momento de la noche que estaba ahora, divisaba todo el espectáculo de luces que era Tokio a esas horas.

Siguió colocando todas sus cosas en sus sitios por un rato. Tomó su laptop y comenzó a buscar algún empleo al cual presentarse.

Habiendo estudiado fotografía, le encantaba su trabajo, y estaba seguro que podría desempeñarse excelentemente en un puesto relacionado con eso. Buscó durante un par de horas pero la suerte parecía no sonreírle. Bufó ¿A nadie le importaba un fotógrafo? Debía haber algo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por el trajín del día y decidió cerrar la laptop para irse a acostar. Supuso que al día siguiente podría ir a alguna editorial, estudio fotográfico, periódico local o algo por el estilo.

Luego de ducharse se colocó su pijama y se fue a dormir.

Dos horas. Se había pasado dos horas recorriendo la ciudad en busca de un puesto pero parecía que _el puesto_ _ya _estaba cubierto en _todos_. Le daba coraje, pero debía entender que la vida en la ciudad no era sencilla, menos siendo una persona común y corriente como lo era ahora.

"_Hola, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. Veinticuatro años. Fotógrafo."_

Había repetido esa frase más de veinte veces esa mañana y seguía sin empleo. Sí, Uzumaki. El apellido de su madre era bastante común en Tokio, a diferencia de Namikaze. Por lo que decidió usarlo para pasar inadvertido. Había cambiado su estilo de vestir, dejando atrás los trajes caros para usar unas casacas y abrigos comunes sobre camisetas o alguna camisa, junto con zapatillas. Su cabello generalmente arreglado, lo llevaba revoloteado y rebelde y unos lentes de sol cubrían sus hermosos ojos azules. De esa manera nadie lo reconocía a primera vista.

_**De ninguna manera dejaré que esto me desanime… encontraré un trabajo en cualquier momento.**_

Siguió visitando distintas empresas hasta el mediodía. Decidió descansar un rato en el parque mientras tomaba un helado bajo el ardiente sol de verano. Se sentía frustrado, definitivamente, pero estaba dispuesto a encontrar un lugar desde donde comenzar a ganarse su vida. Lo haría, sí que lo haría.

-Hey –escuchó de pronto que alguien le llamaba, por lo que volteó confundido. Se dio cuenta que era un hombre que se veía más o menos de su edad, con piel muy blanca y cabello negro azabache. Sus ojos eran de un negro tan profundo que…

_**¿Qué carajos hago viéndole los ojos? **_

-¿E- Eh?

-¿No te he visto en otro lugar? -preguntó acercando su rostro al rubio para poder examinarlo bien, quien al notarlo se sonrojó y se alejó de él.

-¿A mí…? –dijo riéndose nerviosamente- ¡N-No lo creo! –más risas nerviosas- ¡Debe… ser el sol que no deja que veas bien! –insistió rascándose su nuca nervioso - ¡Nunca nos hemos visto! …

El pelinegro lo vio extrañado y el rubio tragó pesado ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso?

-Lo siento, debí confundirme de persona-le dijo alejándose del lugar, dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad con las manos en los bolsillos.

Naruto suspiró aliviado. Terminó su helado y se sentó un rato más en la sombra ¿Su disfraz no era bueno? ¿Tan distinto era a los demás? ¿Quién había sido ese sujeto? ¿Por qué se puso nervioso ante él?

_Ploom_

El ojiazul se sacó el anunció que le había chocado en la cara con toda la intención de botarlo por casi entrarle en el ojo, pero todo cambió cuando leyó lo que decía el panfleto que contenía una enorme imagen. Sus enormes ojos cielo se abrieron aún más mientras más leía.

"_Sakura Haruno, la pop-idol del momento en su fiesta de 21 años realizada en el hotel Hatsume. Firma de autógrafos pre-party, totalmente gratis._

_Fotógrafos y Locales auspiciados por Uchiha's Events."_

-¿Uchiha's Events? –repitió para sí mismo Naruto digitando el teléfono de la empresa en su celular para preguntar por su dirección.

_Eso era._

Había probado en todas las empresas y agencias, menos en esa. Estaba casi seguro que era nueva en el mercado, pero que se desenvolvía muy bien para patrocinar a una cantante tan famosa en Japón, por lo que no dudó en dirigirse al edificio una vez sabía dónde quedaba.

Se parecía al edificio de su padre, pero tenía muchos más pisos. La gente igualmente corría de un lado para otro, por lo que tuvo que esperar un buen rato hasta que la recepcionista le diera una cita para poder hablar con el director por un trabajo.

Resignado a tener que esperar más, se tiró en una silla y cerró los ojos hasta que lo llamaron, cuando casi y se estaba quedando dormido. Le recordaba tanto a Hokkaido, que se sentía casi en casa en ese lugar.

Miraba a los alrededores, dándose cuenta que estaba bellamente adornado. Se veía como esas oficinas de catálogos que muestran en las revistas o en las películas. No había un lugar sin un toque de lujo, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado.

La señorita lo guió hasta la puerta al final de un pasillo del último piso. Sintió un enorme _Dejá Vu_, cuando leyó la placa plateada que rezaba _"Coordinador Principal"_. La chica abrió la puerta frente a él.

-Señor Uchiha, este joven quiere hablar con usted acerca de una oferta de trabajo.

-Que pase –contestó la persona dentro de la habitación. Frunció el ceño levemente al reconocer esa voz… pero no creía que fuera posible…

La mujer asintió y dando una reverencia se alejó del lugar.

-Con permiso –dijo el rubio adentrándose a la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Volteó cuando oyó a una silla moverse y se dio cuenta que él se había puesto de pie y lo miraba. Casi se le salen las órbitas de los ojos cuando reconoció ese cabello y esos ojos negros. No podía creer que alguien tan joven (o casi de su edad) sea el jefe de una empresa, era increíble que lo haya conseguido ¿Por qué le decían señor? Aparenta mucho menos.

_**¿Por qué sigo pensando estas cosas?!**_

Se sonrojó un poco al recordar lo del parque y se maldijo internamente por eso.

Ese tipo era el que lo había visto al mediodía en ese lugar y lo ponía nervioso por alguna razón, más aún cuando lo miraba fijamente como en ese momento.

_**Sólo falta que él sea mi jefe, joder.**_

**Hasta aquí! Les ha gustado? Ya adivinaron quién era el del parque? xD Déjame tu comentario porfa (o crítica, insultos, demandas, etc, etc o.O ) **

**Hasta la próxima! (si es que ustedes quieren xD) **

**Besos! Qué viva el yaoi~! 3 (¿?**

* * *

_**Annlu Namikaze :3**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Gente! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capi n.n Les gustará? Ojalá que sí *-* Como siempre esperaré sus opiniones, espero no estar yendo muy rápido con este lindo par ¿O no?**

**Quiero aclarar algunas cosas:**

(…) **: cambio de escena.**

_**Lalalala**_** : pensamiento de Naruto.**

"_Lalalala"_** : diáologos pasados y flash backs. **

**Bueno, al punto, vamos a la historia xd**

En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron se formó un breve silencio. Sasuke alzó una ceja ligeramente sorprendido de que el novato que buscaba empleo era el mismo chico que le pareció muy familiar en el parque hace unas horas por lo que apenas él había entrado a su oficina no dudó en ponerse de pie y dar unos cuantos pasos en su dirección.

El rubio trató de disimular algo el nerviosismo que tenía de esa mirada, aunque no le servía de mucho. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un muy leve sonrojo que a la mirada del pelinegro le pareció en cierta forma tierno, pero apartó el pensamiento al instante.

-¿Señor Uchiha? –dijo Naruto apartando la mirada de esos ojos negros que le daban en cierta parte nervios, pero pensaba que seguro era porque él era el jefe y estaba en una especie de entrevista de trabajo, por lo que trató de tranquilizarse para dar una buena impresión. El pelinegro no apartó la mirada del rubio y apoyó uno de sus brazos en su escritorio que estaba junto a él.

-Uzumaki Naruto ¿No? –preguntó examinándolo brevemente con la mirada, Naruto respondió asintiendo la cabeza. Tenía la pinta de ser citadino, pero algo no le cuadraba de él. Realmente el pelinegro sentía que lo había visto antes.

Comenzó a caminar hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente. Naruto se sorprendió por el acto y desvió la mirada de nuevo al sentir la suya muy cerca. Por alguna razón sentía que lo estaba examinando demasiado.

-¿P-Pasa algo? –preguntó nervioso y alejándose un par de pasos de él. Cuando sintió que el pelinegro se quedó en su lugar y no siguió caminando hacia él, se sintió algo aliviado -¿Acaso… tengo algo en la cara? –preguntó inocentemente señalándose confundido.

-No, no es nada de eso –respondió Sasuke agitando su mano restándole importancia a la pregunta- Bueno… -se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó una hoja de ahí, la leyó con atención por unos segundos y volvió a mirar al rubio –Tu currículum dice que te acabas de graduar, por lo tanto no tienes experiencia, temo decirte que…

-¡No! –le interrumpió asustado. El pelinegro alzó las cejas levemente sorprendido por el grito. Naruto se dio cuenta que ciertamente le había alzado la voz de una forma maleducada, por lo que se puso nervioso al querer explicarse –Digo… Por favor escúcheme un momento, etto… -se revoloteó los cabellos lanzando una exclamación queriendo hallar las palabras correctas, como solía hacerlo muchas veces- Es cierto que acabo de graduarme, pero siempre tuve la fotografía como mi principal pasatiempo, y bueno… p-podría decir que lo hago muy bien… ¡Es verdad! –exclamó como recordando algo y abrió su mochila rebuscando en ella- J-Justamente aquí tengo unas fotografías. ¡Tómelas! –dijo entusiasmado entregándole las fotos, Sasuke las tomó y estudió por unos minutos – Son de cuando aún no terminaba la universidad, pero creo que no están… pues… tan mal –aseguró riéndose nerviosamente al final.

-Oe –dijo de repente Sasuke, mirándolo como si el ojiazul estuviera completamente loco –Estas fotos son de unos perros.

-¡¿Hah?! –exclamó el rubio espantado, arrebatándole sin querer las fotografías. En efecto era de su mascota Kurama cuando aún era un cachorro echado panza arriba. Se sonrojó notablemente ante la vergüenza de la equivocación.

-Oe ¿Me has visto con cara de idiota? –preguntó el pelinegro algo enojado, con una gota resbalándole por la nuca.

-¡L-Lo siento muchísimo! –volvió a meter las fotos a su mochila y volvió a sacar otras inmediatamente, había enojado al jefe. _**Buena idea al buscar trabajo, eh**_. Le entregó el grupo de fotografías y se las entregó (quizá un poco bruscamente) a Sasuke- ¡Esas son las fotos! ¡Definitivamente señor! –aseguró dándose varias reverencias a la velocidad de la luz.

-Hmmm –Sasuke esta vez vio las fotos concentrado, eran hermosos paisajes tanto citadinos como del campo, habían algunas del mar inclusive. De acuerdo, no era malo. Pero la falta de experiencia aún le daba una mala espina como para contratarlo oficialmente, además, ahora que lo pensaba… hace unas semanas se habían completado los cupos para fotógrafos en la empresa. Y eran otro tipo de fotógrafos, solo tomaban fotos del lugar donde organizarían el evento; no eran paisajistas como Naruto. Sin embargo, tenía mucho talento como para dejarlo ir, y él no quería que alguien más pudiera robarle ese talento a su empresa. Más talento solo significaba más éxito para alguien, o para su empresa en este caso.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opina? –preguntó el ojiazul con una mezcla de entusiasmo y en parte nervios por el rato que se había quedado callado mirando sus fotos, pero tenía cierta seguridad en él -¿Están buenas verdad? ¿Verdad?

El Uchiha arrojó las fotos como si nada sobre su escritorio y lo miró con cierto desdén.

-Neh, no están tan mal –le respondió. Naruto sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en donde más le duele. Se esperaba una buena crítica ¡Hasta una felicitación! _"No están tan mal. Tan mal. No están mal. Tan mal." _De inmediato lo rodeó una pequeña aura oscura mostrando su depresión.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros levemente. Eso había sido divertido. Claro que sus fotos eran buenas, pero estaba seguro que él estaba esperando un gran elogio, pero con el talento que sea, sigue siendo novato y él su jefe. No obtendría un elogio de su parte tan rápido. Sintió que darle justo lo opuesto a su expectativa para ver su reacción sería gracioso, y sí que lo fue.

Naruto alzó levemente la mirada al creer oír una suave risa, pero cuando enfocó la vista en su rostro había vuelto la misma expresión de hace un rato. Supuso que solo lo había imaginado.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando de repente el pelinegro le tomó del brazo y casi lo lanza para que se siente al sofá de la oficina. Alzó la mirada sonrojado y algo asustado, eso había sido demasiado rápido para él. Bien, ahora Sasuke le preguntaría algunas cosas más, por lo que se colocó frente a él con una mano en su bolsillo del pantalón.

-He visto ahí unas fotos de Hokkaido, ¿Eres de ahí?-definitivamente el pelinegro no le dejaría irse hasta despejar aunque sea parcialmente sus dudas respecto a él. Naruto no podía dejar de sonrojarse por la cercanía.

-S-Sí –respondió levemente, desviando la mirada de nuevo. Se sentía incómodo en la posición, como si el jefe lo hubiera obligado a ponerse ahí para que no se pueda mover.

-¿Y qué haces en Tokio? ¿Acaso tienes familia? –siguió, sentándose sobre el sillón frente a donde estaba Naruto.

-Pues… no teng…-paró en seco sus palabras, volviendo a pensar lo que debía responder nerviosamente- ¡Sí! Tengo… algunos familiares por aquí, me mudé recientemente.

-Oh, ya veo –el pelinegro se puso más cómodo sobre el sillón- Si eres nuevo en la ciudad, te debió costar trabajo encontrar empleo ¿no?

-…sí fue así –aceptó resignado y suspirando pesadamente, recordando toda la mañana que se la pasó de un edificio a otro- Pero en cuanto vi su empresa supe que debía ser un buen lugar para buscar un puesto.

-¿En serio? Pero si somos nuevos en el mercado…-dijo Sasuke cautelosamente, tratando de llegar a la pregunta definitiva que comenzaba a formarse de sus sospechas al chico. Colocó su codo en el brazo del sofá y apoyó su cabeza ahí, mirándolo atentamente.

-Bueno, mi papá me había comentado un poco de ustedes, aunque si lo pienso bien acabo de recordarlo ahora mismo… -se decía inocentemente, sin pensar que Sasuke estaba uniendo ideas en su cabeza.

-Tu papá debe conocer de estos negocios.

-Oh, sí que lo hace. Se maneja muy bien en ese rubro –Naruto sonreía orgulloso ante el recuerdo de su padre.

-Entonces debe tener bastante experiencia, y debe ser muy bueno trabajando en eso –Naruto asintió -¿Y tú también?

-Estoy aprendiendo de él para un futuro –Sasuke entrecerró su mirada ante esa respuesta.

-Supongo que solo entre jefes se entienden –Naruto asintió de nuevo, pensativo… ¿Por qué de pronto hablaban de su padre?

-E-Espere un momento, señor Uchiha… -Sasuke sonrió levemente al notar que el rubio ya se había dado cuenta.

-¿Cómo está Minato, Naruto?

Naruto lo miró como si le hubieran dado un tiro. Lo había descubierto, como un tonto le dio información a él y ni siquiera se dio cuenta para evitarlo. Se puso de pie de la sorpresa y lo apuntó, aún boquiabierto.

-¡¿C-Cómo…?!

_Bingo._

-No sabes mentir para nada, novato –Sasuke se puso de pie y otra vez frente al rubio, quien ahora su sorpresa era acompañada de un sonrojo cuando el Uchiha posó su mano sobre su hombro –Deja de fingir, Na-mi-ka-ze Naruto –agregó con una sonrisa de triunfo –Sabía que te conocía de algún lado.

-¡P-P-Pero ¡¿Por qué demonios…?! –decía el rubio escandalizado aún. No podía dejar de mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Tengo que conocer bien a la gente con la que conozco –explicó sencillamente- Tu cara se me hizo familiar desde el principio y en cuanto te quitaste las gafas pude ver tu color de ojos: azul; iguales a los de Minato. Fue ahí cuando la primera persona que se me pasó por la mente fue su hijo, que efectivamente resultaste siendo tú. Debo admitir que me costó recordar tu nombre y no dejarme confundir por el apellido con el que te presentas ahora –dijo señalando el currículum del rubio en su escritorio- Recuerdo haberte visto en una de las reuniones que tuvimos con varias empresas relacionadas con la organización de eventos de celebridades, así que me sorprendió verte aquí; siendo el típico niño rico mimado ¿Me equivoco?- Naruto lo vio con cara de enojo por no poder recriminarle nada –Oe, ya basta con esa cara. Mas bien, yo debería reclamarte –el rubio lo miró confundido- ¿No lo entiendes? Que gano yo con un empleado que me miente el primer día que se me presenta.

-Usted no entiende lo que es vivir en la sombra de sus padres –masculló levemente, bajando la mirada- No sabe lo que es no tener nada suyo, solo heredado. Ser un don nadie realmente, que todo lo que tengas sea solo algo pasado de otra persona-lo miró decidido y apretando los puños- Por eso vine a Tokio ¿Contento? Aquí soy Uzumaki Naruto, una persona con vida propia y no de la prensa. Por eso no quiero que nadie sepa quién soy.

Naruto cortésmente alejó la mano del pelinegro de su hombro y caminó hasta la puerta pensando marcharse, si ese hombre no podía aceptarlo por como realmente se sentía, mejor era que se vaya y no seguir perdiendo su valioso tiempo. ¿Niño mimado? Realmente se equivocaba. Sentía que ya ni siquiera valdría la pena discutir si él lo veía de esa forma, sin duda prefería irse cuanto antes; ignorando completamente la expresión de leve asombro que había puesto el pelinegro. Definitivamente… ¿Había dicho eso? No había oído mal ¿Verdad?

Colocó su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta.

-Espera –el rubio se tensó un poco, pero volteó a verlo lentamente. Sasuke se acercó hacia donde estaba y traspasó el marco de la puerta antes que él –Tus superiores son primero –Naruto lo vio sin entender. Sasuke suspiró, él era todo un caso – A partir de ahora soy tu jefe, ven mañana temprano para explicarte tu puesto.

-Yo…-la cara del rubio era de completa confusión, pero si hace un rato él le había dicho hasta "niño mimado" y ahora ¿Lo contrataba? - No le entiendo señor… ¿Cómo…?

-Me gusta tu actitud, me demuestra que eres capaz de mucho por lo que te propones. Eso siempre es bueno en cualquier empresa –le palmeó la espalda levemente, el rubio se sonrojó levemente ante el cumplido- Bienvenido a Uchiha's Events, supongo, Naruto –Sasuke comenzó a caminar fuera de la oficina luego de haber dicho eso.

-¡Espere! ¿Está… Está hablando en serio? –preguntó aún cuando el pelinegro estaba de espaldas. Volteó de medio lado y se le volvió a acercar con una ceja alzada, como si él hubiera dicho algo raro. Naruto desvió la mirada algo nervioso de haber metido la pata –Quiero decir… aun sabiendo eso sobre mí ¿Me ha aceptado? Digo, usted dijo que… yo, quiero decir, etto… -se calló al darse cuenta de que había olvidado completamente lo que iba a decir. A Sasuke le pareció algo divertido eso, por lo que lo vio apenas sonriendo de lado y no pudo reprimir el impulso de desordenarle aún más su cabello rubio, haciendo que Naruto se desconcertara y sonrojara algo más.

-Deja de hablar de más, ya te dije que sí. Y no te preocupes, no diré nada sobre ti –siguió con su mano sobre la cabeza del chico que lo miraba asombrado- Te apoyaré en eso. Me agrada la determinación que tienen personas como tú, ya que te comprendo en parte –cuando Sasuke terminó de hablar se dio cuenta que el ojiazul no había parado de verlo algo sonrojado por su mano aún sobre su cabeza, el pelinegro se puso nervioso de repente y apartó la mano rápidamente. No se había dado cuenta del gesto, lo había hecho sin pensar. Colocó su mano en su nuca y se la rascó algo incómodo. Para terminar con la leve vergüenza en el ambiente volvió a darse vuelta y caminar en dirección a una de las salas de juntas del edificio- Te veo mañana, Naruto. No llegues tarde –agregó con cierto monoteísmo. Le decía eso a todos los novatos.

-De acuerdo… -contestó Naruto algo ido, no se había dado cuenta que en cierta parte el gesto… no le había incomodado del todo pero al escuchar la última frase de su jefe volvió en sí para darse cuenta que ahora tenía empleo y se puso muy feliz -¡Gracias, señor Uchiha!

-Por cierto –el Uchiha lo vio sobre su hombro, con cierta mueca de fastidio –No te refieras a mí como señor, tenemos casi la misma edad. Dime Sasuke –Naruto asintió- Hasta mañana, novato –finalizó siguiendo su camino dejando a Naruto en el pasillo frente a su oficina.

El rubio inmediatamente tomó sus cosas y bajó por el ascensor para luego tomar un taxi a su departamento. Tenía tanto que organizar para mañana. Sin duda haría su mejor esfuerzo, pensaba que no fallaría con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro de triunfo. Ahora mismo empezaría su propia vida. Sacó su celular y marcó rápidamente el número de la primera persona a la que tenía que contarle todo.

-¿Papá? ¡Te tengo una gran noticia! ¡Lo logré!

(…)

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí al entrar a la sala de conferencias y encontrarla vacía, por lo que se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar, aflojándose algo la corbata. Estaba siendo un temporada bastante agitada, con muchos eventos en fila para que ellos lo organizaran. Era algo estresante pero sabía que a pesar de todo su empresa nunca daría un mal servicio y siempre dejarían a cada uno de sus clientes con intenciones de volverlos a contratar para cualquier evento que deban realizar. Con ese pensamiento fue que comenzó este negocio y se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por ello.

Suspiró algo fastidiado. Se estaban tardando. Cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por los cabellos aburrido, fue ahí cuando recordó el gesto similar que le había hecho a aquel rubio. A Naruto lo había visto en esa reunión de empresas, su memoria nunca le fallaba. Claro, era el hijo de Namikaze, un buen socio ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Se había cambiado la imagen para pasar inadvertido, si bien le había servido al principio su poca habilidad para mentir le arruinó todo el plan. Pero debía admitir que por un rato lo dejó sin poder reconocerlo completamente.

Y le había gustado su actitud, realmente. Aún se sorprendía de que un niño mimad… un ricachón como lo es, pueda plantearse objetivos de valerse por sí mismo y cosas así. Le agradó al instante que mostró esa faceta frente a él, y como es la faceta con la que Sasuke había llegado al éxito, sin duda supo que Naruto solo podría dar lo mejor de sí en Tokio y eso fue suficiente para contratarlo.

Cambio su expresión al darse que sonreía levemente al recordarlo y también se le vino la imagen de él viéndolo sonrojado mientras su mano seguía en su cabeza. Por un segundo pensó que se veía adorab….

-Pero qué diablos estoy pensando –masculló para sí mismo avergonzado de pensar esas cosas ¡Mariconadas! ¡Eso pensaba que era!- Quizá debería dormir más…

-¿Sasuke? –de pronto escuchó una conocida voz detrás de la puerta y se asombró aún más cuando esa persona entró a la oficina pues no esperaba verla ahí, al menos no en su trabajo tan temprano. La pelirroja vestía una falda de oficina bastante alta con una blusa blanca ajustada a su cuerpo, pegada a la puerta, Sasuke no pudo evitar comérsela con la mirada. Karin sonrió altanera al darse cuenta de la reacción del pelinegro –Te buscaba. Decían que se cancelaba una reunión tuya así que pensé que saldrías más temprano –le miró sugerentemente.

Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella hasta acorralarla contra la puerta. Karin no se sorprendió de eso y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, pegando sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué haces en el edificio? ¿Cómo me encontraste? –preguntó trabando la puerta con seguro y comenzando a recorrer la espalda de ella con sus manos.

-Una clienta mía tenía reunión con uno de tus organizadores y me pidió que la acompañara –la pelirroja soltó un suspiro cuando Sasuke comenzó a besarle el cuello- Pero ella está teniendo una reunión con él ahora mismo, que creo durará un rato más –agregó sacándole la corbata y comenzando a desabotonarle la camisa, mientras Sasuke comenzaba a hacer lo mismo con su blusa y alzando su falda.

-Entonces hagamos esto rápido –le dijo al oído con voz ronca.

Él había conocido a Karin hace un año y medio en una fiesta de negocios, y ella siendo estilista estaba ayudando a la anfitriona de la fiesta a lucir bien. Desde el principio hubo una tensión sexual entre ambos, que disfrutaban; pero para Sasuke era solo eso: sexo. Simple y carnal sexo. No sentía ningún sentimiento en especial hacia ella, y no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo, pero realmente no le importaba. Habían intercambiado números que solo usaban para tener un encuentro de vez en cuando y mantenían esa relación sin que nadie más lo sepa. Ni siquiera conocía bien los demás aspectos de la vida de ella, pero para una "relación" como la que tenían, el pelinegro no tomaba en cuenta eso nunca.

Karin le tomaba de los cabellos mientras Sasuke comenzaba el vaivén de sus caderas, uniéndolos con fuerza. La pelirroja gemía y él aumentaba el ritmo, nunca podía quejarse de ella como amante, era realmente buena.

Iba más rápido, más profundo, más y más. En un segundo que cerró los ojos, la imagen del rubio se formó débilmente en su mente y se asustó del solo hecho de pensar en él en un momento como ese. Debe ser que su actitud le agradó mucho ¡Pero igual! ¡¿Qué cojones?!

Pensó que si aumentaba aún más el ritmo se olvidaría y así lo hizo. Al final lo sacó de su mente pero no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué le había pasado eso.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Ah!

Gruñó por lo bajo, lo mejor sería olvidarse de eso.

(…)

Un par de horas más tarde, Naruto estaba en su departamento colocando el último objeto de las cajas de mudanza en el lugar adecuado. Sonrió secándose la frente el leve sudor en su frente luego de estar ordenando su departamento toda la tarde. De inmediato se dio una ducha y al no sentir realmente ganas de cocinar ordenó una pizza.

Al colgar el teléfono estornudó inesperadamente. Le pareció extraño. Había un dicho que si pensaban en ti o hablaban sobre ti estornudabas inmediatamente. Se rió de él ¿En serio estaba creyendo esas cosas?

Comenzó a organizar unos papeles para irse a dormir temprano, estaba emocionado por su primer día de trabajo.

Después de un rato su timbre sonó ¡Pizza~~!

(…)

Al día siguiente el ojiazul se presentó a la hora dada en su contrato para empezar a trabajar. Se dirigió a la oficina de Sasuke tal como le habían dicho y tocó la puerta.

-Entre –escuchó desde dentro. Abrió la puerta adentrándose y la cerró tras de sí.

-Con permiso –dijo dando una leve reverencia. Sasuke se dio cuenta que traía una cámara fotográfica profesional ya colgada en su cuello. Al volver a verlo a los ojos, no pudo evitar recordar su imagen del día anterior y se dio un ligero golpe en la frente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días.

Se puso de pie y le indicó que le siguiera. Naruto así lo hizo caminando hasta el ascensor que los llevó unos pisos más abajo. Ellos llegaron hasta una sala donde habían distintas herramientas de decoración y diseño. Habían imágenes pegadas por toda la pared de los eventos que habían llevado a cabo. El rubio las vio asombrado, realmente se veían asombrosos y se notaba el esfuerzo que le habían puesto pues salían ellos en algunas junto con los clientes, muy felices. Sasuke carraspeó un poco para que el rubio le devolviera la atención y ante el sutil regaño Naruto se disculpó sonrojado levemente por distraerse.

-Bueno-comenzó el pelinegro- Seré directo con esto. No hay plazo para un fotógrafo más aquí.

"_**Procesando… Error."**_

-¿HAH?! – exclamó escandalizado Naruto, mirando a Sasuke como si él se hubiera vuelto totalmente loco. Entonces ¿Para qué pepinos lo contrató? ¿O qué rayos? - ¿Q-Qué dice?! ¡Pero usted me aseguró que estaría aquí! ¡Entonces ¿Por qué?! Si yo…

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que hablas demasiado y sin pensar?

Naruto lo miró de mala forma. Sasuke recargó su peso en el pie derecho y lo miró con una mano en su bolsillo de su pantalón.

-He dicho que estás contratado y eso no cambia para nada-aseguró avanzando un poco hacia él- Y ya que eres fotógrafo, es indispensable que tengas un buen manejo del espacio ¿no? Las formas, colores, contraste, iluminación, ambiente, etc. Después de todo, eso siempre cuenta para una buena foto ¿Verdad?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Yo vine buscando un puesto de mi profesión, que explote mis habilidades –se quedó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo con cierto reproche.

-Oh, las explotarás créeme. Necesito a alguien que se encargue de la visión general de un proyecto, en tu caso creo que podrías sernos de gran ayuda.

El rubio lo miró sin saber qué responder exactamente. Sasuke lo notó y se rascó la nuca tratando de hallar una forma de convencerlo, luego, al verlo mirar su cámara con cierta decepción, la idea llegó a su mente de inmediato.

-Si te logras desempeñar bien, me encargaré de encontrar un puesto de fotógrafo para ti. Solo tendrías que darme unos cuantos días.

De pronto vio como la cara de Naruto se iluminó emocionado al oír eso ¡Bien! ¡Solo tendría que hacer un buen trabajo y él le daría el puesto con el que él soñaba! Sasuke vio como se acercaba emocionado hacia él con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Si esa es la condición, no le fallaré! ¡Realmente lo haré bien! No, ¡Mejor! ¡Excelente! ¡Seré el mejor dirigiendo! ¡Captando, ordenando, armonizando! ¡Yo… no dudo que pronto verá que puedo hacer un buen trabajo y…!-el pelinegro simplemente dejó de escuchar realmente lo que decía después de un rato, con una ligeramente hinchada en su frente.

Suspiró algo fastidiado ¿Cuánto podía hablar una persona emocionada NORMAL? Le estaba diciendo el mismo montón de palabras de ayer, y le creía que se esforzaría; pero, vale, él nunca fue de entusiasmarse así por lo que no le gustaba estar junto con personas tan… ¿emocionables? Cerca por mucho tiempo. En cuanto le dabas una pulgada él tomaba una milla y dejaba que su lengua soltara demasiadas palabras por minuto para su gusto. Lo vio haciendo que le recordara una de sus novias que tuvo en la secundaria que también hablaba demasiado algunas veces y como consecuencia, también se acordó del método infalible que usaba para callarla.

Bueno, sería algo nuevo, pero si servía para que se le baje la emoción exagerada aunque sea un poco, decidió intentarlo.

-Oe –le dijo, cortando todo el pequeño mini-discurso que el rubio se tiraba. Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar el pelinegro le tomó del mentón y lo miró a los ojos directamente por unos segundos, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara pero cuando Sasuke juntó sus labios todo fue a pasar a segundo plano. Sentía su cálido toque sobre sus labios, sorprendiéndolo por completo al punto de ni siquiera cerrar los ojos en el beso y poniéndolo de un color más rojo que el tomate. Se prolongó unos segundos más en donde sintió que la mano del pelinegro se colocaba sobre su cabeza inconscientemente y finalmente se separó.

Sasuke no tenía ningún sonrojo en su rostro, pero en cuanto Naruto salió del leve trance (y aún muy sonrojado) lo miró con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y le señaló acusadoramente.

-¡¿P-POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO?! –gritó totalmente alterado y más rojo que un tomate. No se había esperado ese beso, ni siquiera de lejos.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole escándalo a la situación.

-Funciona también con las mujeres, y tú no te callabas –el rubio lo vio indignado y aún sonrojado. Sasuke se sintió divertido en parte con su expresión –Ya basta, vámonos, te daré los datos sobre el primer evento que planificarás aquí, en esta sala –finalizó indicándole que le siga. El ojiazul a regañadientes lo hizo, aún avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar ¿Pero por qué demonios se ponía tan nervioso? ¿Y con ese beso peor?

No podía evitar mirar a su jefe con cierto… no sabía cómo describir su emoción ¿Así cómo si nada? ¿Besaba a todo el mundo y ya? ¿Qué diantres? ¿Y por qué él estaba tan tranquilo? Joder…

Definitivamente su jefe era muy raro. No, no solo eso. Su jefe estaba demente ¡Loco! ¡Completamente loco!

**Hasta aquí! Espero en verdad que les haya gustado, minna~ ! Todas sus preguntas y sugerencias, insultos, demandas y demás O.o por favor déjenlo en un review, se lo responderé con gusto *-* y por cierto, el "Pizza~~!" de allá arriba se me ocurrió por el "Pasta~~ ! " de Italia de Hetalia, es tan tierno nwn jajaj xd **

**Quisiera agradecer también a todos los que enviaron sus comentarios en el capi anerior, me animaron tanto *w***

**Naruto y Sasuke (8) Sentados en un árbol (8) Beeeeesándosee (8) jajajaja xd**

**Yaoi everywhere *w***

**Se cuidan! Besos :DD**

* * *

_**Annlu Namikaze :3**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hoooooola! Vengo con el nuevo capi (qué emoción *w*) espero que les guste y si tengo alguna falla ortográfica agradeceré que me perdonen, que a veces Word no es tan útil como una espera ewe **

**Pensaba colgarlo hace un par de días pero andan arreglando mi casa y me movieron la conexión de internet… malditos T.T Bueno, al punto:**

**Enjoy! Nos leemos más abajo ;DD**

Llevaba una semana ya en esta empresa y mi trabajo de novato comenzaba a agotarme. Sí, tenía un proyecto a mi cargo pero el resto de tiempo libre que yo pudiera tener se iba con las miles de tareas que el Señ…. Digo, las miles de tareas que Sasuke me dejaba. Iba corriendo ahora por los pasillos, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez ese bendito ascensor para poder transportar todos los pedidos y papeles que se me den a cargo.

Mis brazos estaban sosteniendo una pila de hojas recién sacadas de la fotocopiadora mientras que con la mano derecha transportaba un vaso enorme de _cappuccino_ aún caliente. El olor se colaba por mis fosas nasales y solo provocaba que yo quisiera darle un sorbo pero sé que él se daría cuenta si lo hago y mejor no hacerlo enojar porque si no… si no…

"_**Un fugaz recuerdo de su último beso pasó por su mente."**_

-¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué tengo que recordar eso?! ¡Por qué? –grité en voz alta en medio de todo el trajín del día. Las secretarias se me quedaron mirando desde sus escritorios y algunos socios y negociantes se me quedaron mirando… como si yo estuviera loco.

¡Pues sí! ¡Estoy loco! ¡Por solo recordar _eso_ debo estar totalmente loco! Ugh.

Abrí la puerta de su oficina rápidamente sin tocar. Solo quería salir del alcance de aquellas miradas y sentirme algo más tranquilo. Nunca entro así y no creo que le moleste. No es ser maleducado ¿Verdad? Solo entré a un cuarto y ya.

-Tú –de pronto le oí y su cabeza se colocó sobre mi cabeza, como si me hubieran pillado de niño pequeño entrando a un lugar prohibido. El movimiento me tomó por sorpresa e hizo que algo del café se derramara sobre mi camisa…Bufé, estoy muy grande para preocuparme por una camisa, aunque si me molestó. Aparté gentilmente su mano aunque sin mirarle directamente. Me avergonzaba ciertamente que me tratara como un niño cuando somos casi de la misma edad. Sasuke alzó una de sus cejas - ¿Por qué no tocaste antes de entrar?

Observé rápidamente el lugar para asegurarme de que no hubiera nada anormal y lo miré normalmente.

-No veo que haya interrumpido algo –contesté encogiéndome de hombros y aun ligeramente molesto de que me haya ensuciado por su culpa.

-Hmm… pero pudiste haberlo hecho –se fijó en el lugar donde se había derramado el líquido marrón y acercó su dedo, deslizándolo por la tela mojada que estaba en mi pecho. Le miré algo enojado y sonrojado por su atrevimiento, como sin poderme creer que tan fácil es para él tener tanta cercanía. Me miró con cara rara. Demonios, creo que me le quedé viendo como idiota todo el rato, ¡ahora pensará mal! – El café está muy bueno –añadió sonriendo burlonamente hacia mí.

¡Ahí está de nuevo! ¡Se había acostumbrado a hacer comentarios pesados (para mí) acerca de mis reacciones! Bien, nunca se me ha dado la cercanía con personas que son de trabajo (aunque ciertamente es la primera vez que trabajo…) ¡Pero él es tan…! ¡Tan…! Ugh.

_Ugh_. Creo que me estoy acostumbrado a esa reacción.

-¿No vas a decirme nada? –dijo divertido volviendo a poner su mano en mi cabello. Le miré irritado pero sé que mi sonrojo que estoy empezando a detestar sigue ahí. Había cambiado bastante en toda la semana que vengo aquí. Oh bueno, había cambiado conmigo ¡A todo el mundo lo trataba igual! ¿Por qué a mí no? –Eso es nuevo.

Se acercó a mi rostro aun sonriendo y fue ahí cuando solté otro bufido y sintiendo a mi cara aún roja me alejé levemente.

-N-No me moleste –susurré molesto y fijando mi vista en su escritorio. Escuché una leve risita pero no me atreví a devolverle la mirada.

-Ven aquí, novato –dijo él sentándose en su sillón de cuero con los papeles que le había traído y me hizo sentarme frente a él. Revisó fugazmente las hojas y me vio de nuevo –Me han llegado buenos comentarios acerca de tu trabajo. Aplicado, con energías y buen gusto… –decía sin tomarle mucha importancia, empero yo no dejaba de sonreír por los halagos. Así no lo quiera, eran eso: halagos. Que los demás vean que hago un buen trabajo en suficiente para mí. Alzó ambas cejas, agregando con interés - ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

-Aunque usted no lo quiera aceptar –dije señalándole satisfecho y crucé mis brazos en mi pecho orgulloso – Estoy haciendo un gran trabajo aquí. Seguro que al poco tiempo ellos me pedirán a mí que organice todas sus…

-Otra vez estás hablando de más –dijo dándose una palmada en la frente como si estuviera aburrido de algo ¿Qué dije? ¿De más? - ¿Acaso quieres que te calle de nuevo? –dijo en un tono más bajo pero yo logré escucharlo, logrando que mi cara se coloree estúpidamente de nuevo y vuelva a mirarlo con ganas de matarlo. Él sonrió satisfecho ante mi reacción. Maldita sea ¿Siempre tiene que callarme? ¿Ahora va a usar eso de excusa? – Oe, ¿Me estás escuchando?

Y creo que estoy comenzando a hablar demasiado conmigo mismo… pero si no puedo expresarme ¡¿Qué más puedo hacer?!

-Sí –respondí algo irritado, con una gotita de sudor resbalándome por la nuca levemente cabreado.

-Te decía que estás haciendo un buen trabajo. Al menos con los temas de la ambientación de local –colocó una de sus piernas sobre su rodilla, apoyando sobre ella su codo para poder recostar su cabeza en su mano y continuar mirándome – Ya que es una fiesta de 27 años de un actor famoso de la ciudad también necesita excelente comida –asentí, escuchando atentamente – y atractivos "extravagantes" como he oído que te han dicho –volví a asentir. Sasuke cambió su posición y simplemente apoyó sus pies sobre la mesita y estiró sus brazos – Y según estas copias –me mostró los papeles- quiere un tema circense o gitano –puso una cara de extrañeza- Cada día la gente está más loca… -comentó con un tono de resignación – Lo que quiero decir es que ahora debes encargarte de buscar un buen buffet y hallar de alguna manera algo insólito con lo que respecta al tema.

Tragué pesado, eso sonaba complicado.

-¿Insólito? –pregunté apoyando mis manos en la mesita y acercándome a él esperando una respuesta con curiosidad.

-Sí, insólito. No sé, busca algo como trapecistas o chicas que vean el futuro, lean las cartas o algo así ¿no? –rió levemente, alcé una ceja con eso – Sería gracioso que encontraras a una especie de mago que cree tragos o escupa fuego… pero no, sería demasiado para ti –añadió riéndose algo más de mí.

No dije nada, pero mi mirada le demostró todo. Ya lo verá, encontraré eso o quizá algo mejor ¡Será grandioso!

-¿Es todo? –dije algo más cabreado. El pelinegro me vio dejando de reír ya y asintió levemente, poniéndose de pie también.

-Puedes ir a tu oficina, novato –me vio sobre el hombro mientras yo recogía mis cosas para irme – En un momento deben llegarte unos números telefónicos de algunas personas relacionadas con comida con las que hemos trabajado.

Asentí dando señal de que había entendido y me apresuré a cerrar la puerta dirigiéndome a mi lugar de trabajo, unos pisos más abajo.

(…)

-Cada vez vas revelándote como en verdad eres…-se decía Sasuke una vez solo en su oficina. Sonreía ligeramente divertido con las variadas expresiones del rubio durante su conversación que se paseaban en su cabeza. Era tan espontáneo, nunca sabías cuando dejaría esa expresión de enojo y luego ponerte una carita con estrellas – Naruto…

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Sorprendido. Sacudió su cabello tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa palabrita salir de su boca.

¡Era raro!

Ya iban varias veces… en que quería llamarlo por su nombre.

(…)

Habían pasado dos días desde que Naruto había llamado a uno de los tantos nombres que le llevaron en una enorme relación de números telefónicos. Investigando un poco encontró un nombre que le resultaba familiar ¿Escuela? ¿Universidad? No lo recordaba, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Además, por comentarios de los restaurantes que él dirigía sentía que no podía ser malo. Su intuición nunca le fallaba, confiaba en que eso es lo que le ayudaba tanto cuando necesitaba el momento adecuado para capturar una foto perfecta.

Sonrió confiado acomodándose más en su silla de cuero y con sus brazos tras su cabeza. La comida sería la mejor ¡Y con el buen apetito que él tenía, no dejaría pasar un plato que no fuera delicioso por nada en su vida!

-Uzumaki-san –escuchó de pronto tras su puerta. Debía ser una de las secretarias. Ah, seguro venía con él – Hay alguien quien dice tener una cita para hablar con usted.

-¡Déjalo pasar, Hinata! –dijo despreocupado. Le parecía una buena chica así que no le gustaba andar con formalidad con ella. Tras la puerta abriéndose apareció una chica menuda, pálida y con el cabello negro-azulado, siendo acompañada por un chico de piel tostada y el pelo marrón y desordenado. Naruto se puso de pie y le dio un estrechón de manos amigable a él mientras le pedía amablemente a Hinata que ya podía retirarse, dejándolos solos en el lugar.

El castaño lo vio sonriendo ampliamente, como si una película pasara por su mente de nuevo. El teléfono no había mentido, tenía la misma voz. Aunque ¿Uzumaki? Pero el rubio tenía la misma sonrisa que él y el mismo porte animado y despreocupado de siempre. No había cambiado nada en estos años.

-Tío –dijo el castaño – Tienes la misma expresión de siempre.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo amistoso antes de que el rubio volviera a su silla y Kiba se colocara frente a su escritorio. El castaño comenzó a mirar todas las fotos que rodeaban a la habitación; definitivamente el chico seguía teniendo un gran talento… recordó cuando en la escuela siempre tenía su cámara colgando de su cuello y a varias de sus novias las llegó a fotografiar en alguna oportunidad… claro, el condenado siempre se las ganaba así. Se estaba saliendo del tema de nuevo así que volvió a fijar en su amigo, quien ahora llevaba un atuendo de oficina… aunque (no por presumir) se veía algo barato.

-Tus fotos siguen siendo geniales –comentó. Naruto sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, hasta que su amigo volvió a hablar –Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué Uzumaki? Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué haces en Tokio? –volvió a examinar su ropa – Y te conozco perfectamente como para pensar que ese traje no lo has comprado tú.

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir el rubio, sobándose la barbilla para hallar una respuesta simple para su amigo -¿Sabes? Confío en ti lo suficiente como para contarte esto y saber que no le dirás a nadie más.

Kiba sonrió agradecido.

-Soy una tumba –aseguró haciendo el gesto de sellar sus labios como si de una cremallera se tratara –Tu fiel, fiel tumba.

-Lo que pasa es que quiero encontrar el sentido de mi vida –soltó el rubio. Kiba lo vio como si fuera otra persona por un segundo.

-No suenas como tú, Naruto. Creo que la madurez te está dando muy rápido –bromeó su amigo mientras lo seguía viendo algo incrédulo.

-Sea como sea, Kiba, quiero tener el sentimiento de que si tengo algo ha sido por mi esfuerzo. Mis papás siempre me han dado las cosas muy fáciles –puso cara de leve aburrimiento – Eso no es vida. Tengo el apellido de mi madre para pasar desapercibido por ahora y si quiero vivir como todos no puedo traer todos mis trajes Lacoste, Armani o Louis Vutton que tenga.

-Pero es la vida de muchos de nuestros amigos ¿Por qué a ti te dio por ser tan…? Bueno… no voy a mentirte, pero eres algo raro entre todos los que tuvimos esas facilidades –miró al techo como recordando algo- Bien, yo no tengo mucho de qué quejarme. Estoy llevando bastante bien el negocio de mi familia con la comida, nunca pensé en alejarme de ellos.

-Mis padres son parte de una organización que beneficia a caridad –dijo el rubio, dejando interesado a su amigo –Yo iba con ellos a veces para ayudar a entregarles la comida cuando era pequeño. Ellos me decían que esta es la verdadera esperanza que el mundo tiene –sonrió enternecido ante el recuerdo- Esa gente a la que más le alegra que haya gente con voluntad para ayudarlos. Aquellos que a pesar de todo quieren salir adelante… adoraba ir, pero el instituto y la universidad me quitó tiempo para poder seguir yendo seguido, hasta que finalmente dejé de ir porque sentí que nadie de ellos me reconocería después de tantos años. Seguí ayudando aun así brindándoles víveres… esas sonrisas que salían de los niños cuando jugaba con ellos jamás los olvidaré… tampoco olvidaré que esa gente es mucho más valiosa a veces que nosotros mismos –dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo se había quedado asombrado, rió ligeramente avergonzado – Lo siento, me salí del tema…

-Hombre… siento que has tocado mi _fundido en amor a la comida_ corazoncito –respondió el castaño. Naruto se sonrojó levemente y de igual manera sonrió – Supongo que si es con esas, te puedo creer. Sigue así –añadió dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- Ahora, a lo que vine ¿No? De igual manera me alegra saber que te está yendo bien en la vida.

El ojiazul sonrió contento.

-No dudé en llamarte cuando vi tu nombre en la lista, desde la escuela siempre estabas a cargo del comité que se encargaba de la comida en los festivales y todo eso. Sé que no me defraudarás –Kiba asintió animado – Necesito un buffet poco común. Quiero que sea un reto para ti ¿Podrás?

-¿Reto, amigo? –preguntó el castaño con tono de confianza –No hay retos para Kiba Inuzuka. Lo piden, ¡Lo preparamos!

Naruto entrecerró la mirada con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Necesito comida de gitanos. Que sea exótico ¡Nunca antes visto! Picante, dulce, misterioso. Yo no sé nada de comida en verdad así que con cualquiera me da bien, siempre y cuando sea delicioso –extendió su brazo hacia él, esperando la respuesta del castaño – Puedes poner trapecistas cayendo en el pastel si deseas ¡Lo que quieras! Confío en mi amigo, líder nuevo de las cadenas gastronómicas Inuzuka ¿Hecho?

-¡Es un trato, tío! –respondió efusivo estrechando de igual manera la mano del rubio. Pequeñas flamas de emoción habían en los ojos de ambos con sonrisas de alta confianza.

-¡Será la mejor comida!

-_¡Yeah! _

Finalmente se soltaron y relajaron en sus asientos luego de planear el día en que se encontrarían para que el rubio probara el buffet y el día en que ambos se reunirían en el local para que fijaran la posición de la mesa con comida y todas las cosas comestibles que a Kiba se le ocurriera poner en el lugar.

-Heh~ . parece que mi turno acaba de terminar –dijo Naruto fijándose en que ya eran las siete de la noche. Toda la tarde se la había pasado coordinando con Kiba. Tenían varios detalles avanzados pero ahora que su turno había acabado, podía darse el gusto de relajarse.

-¡Genial! –exclamó alegre el castaño. Al ponerse ambos de pie rodeó a su amigo por los hombros en un abrazo amistoso – Hombre, vamos por unos tragos. Hace tiempo que no hablamos y ya tenemos casi listo todo lo de esta fiesta… _extraña de gitanos_.

-Hmm… supongo que está bien. Después de todo, ya acabé mi trabajo de hoy y no pueden reclamarme nada –le vio sonriendo- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos!

(…)

Maldita sea Karin. Maldita, maldita. Se supone que habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en este bar hace como media hora y ahora resulta que me llama al celular diciéndome a último momento que no va a poder llegar porque le surgió un percance familiar. Percance familiar al carajo, lo que yo quería era desahogarme un poco de estos pensamientos extraños que tengo hace tiempo. No era normal. Que un tierno rubio se colara en mi mente, mirándome de forma… ¿cómo le decían? _Tsundere_, o algo así. De esas que hacían que se vean monos cuando se enfadaban, pero no podía ¡No Sasuke Uchiha!

Puse de nuevo el vaso con fuerza en la mesa. Hace rato había terminado mi primera botella de sake de la noche y comenzaba a hacerme algunos estragos. Veía algo borroso, pero no estaba tan aturdido. Entendía aún las conversaciones y diferenciaba a las personas que pasaban frente a mí también.

-¡De verdad que sigues igual que siempre, Kiba! –escuché de pronto. Voz familiar. _Muy_ _familiar_. Podía incluso jurar que aquella delgada figura de cabellera rubia que se paseaba con otro tipo castaño era mi nuevo novato ¿Qué hacía en un bar? Miré mi reloj sorprendido ¿Tan rápido había llegado su turno de salida? ¿Y eso es lo que hacía? ¿Salir a beber?

Entrecerré la mirada fijándome en la compañía del chico, sin querer. Lo examiné hasta recordarlo, era ese de la familia de restaurantes ¿Hablarían del trabajo? Bufé molesto ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién negocia tomando alcohol?

-Tráeme otra botella, ahora –ordené en mal tono a una de las camareras que estaban en el lugar. Ni sé por qué me siento tan cabreado, pero no puedo apartar la vista de la escenita de esos dos. Aprieto ligeramente los puños cuando el tipo ese le da golpecitos en la espalda y bufo enojado ante cualquier bromita de cuarta que le da a Naruto.

_Naruto…_

Joder, está empezando eso otra vez.

-D-Disculpe, señor Uchiha –dijo la misma chica que me estaba atendiendo. Siento pena por ella, pero mi genio de mil demonios es algo que simplemente a veces no puedo controlar –Si sigue así… le hará daño…

-Solo tráeme más –insistí fastidiado. La chica me vio con preocupación pero finalmente tuvo que traerme mi pedido, para eso le pagan ¿No?

Y ahora que lo pienso. Naruto debería estar trabajando, que para eso le pago _¿No?_

Pasó alrededor de una hora cuando comencé a notar cómo el alcohol se apoderaba lentamente de mí y podría jurar que desde lo ligeramente lejos de mi posición Naruto también se estaba emborrachando. Caso contrario a su compañía, quien se veía completamente cuerdo. Idiota, seguramente era un cabeza de pollo que no aguanta ni media copa y no toma nada por eso.

El rubio comenzó a tomar un tono carmesí en sus mejillas y varias tiernas sonrisas comenzaron a salírsele ¡Sí! ¡Son tiernas! ¡Estoy comenzando a emborracharme tanto que puedo decir lo que quiera!

Ambos comenzaron a levantase, señal de que se iban. Los seguí con la mirada atentamente, sin que ellos me notaran comencé a caminar tras de ellos. De acuerdo, no debo beber como ahora nunca más, no sé qué diablos estoy haciendo o por qué, pero solo no quiero dejar a Naruto a solas con ese tipejo. El cara de perro ese le ofreció acompañarle a su casa, pero el rubio se negó y dijo que podía irse solo tranquilamente. Sonreí altanero de que le haya salido mal el plan al sujeto ese y ahora podía tener la oportunidad.

¡Al carajo! ¡Quiero ir con Naruto!

_Hip, hip_… comienzo a ver más borroso…

(…)

El ojiazul se despidió con una sonrisa de su viejo amigo cuando este tomaba su taxi. Se sentía mareado… pero no iba a dejar que eso le provocara a Kiba la molestia de llevarlo a su departamento por su borrachera. Ya había pasado casos como estos en algunas fiestas que había ido y de alguna manera tenía un sentido para orientarse aun estando mareado así que no se sintió asustado… o esperaba que al menos fuera igual su caso aquí en Tokio.

Se colocó en el paradero de taxis esperando uno por un rato, cuando sintió que alguien se puso detrás de él y volteó confundido, para luego pasar a un leve asombro.

-¿Sasuke? –preguntó como sin poder creérselo. Su jefe estaba ahí, tenía la mirada más oscura de lo normal (lo cual es gracioso pues sus ojos son más negros que el mal) y su cara levemente sonrojada, apenas un atisbo de color en sus mejillas, pero estaba ahí -¿Qué está haciendo… aquí?

-Te llevaré a tu casa –respondió secamente pescando el primer taxi que pasó e introduciéndose en él con el rubio quien debido al efecto del alcohol no alcanzaba para analizar bien la situación a tiempo. El taxista comenzó a conducir por las calles de la ciudad y el pelinegro fingía fijarse en la vista de la ventana cuando en realidad no podía dejar de ver la tierna y sonrojada cara algo ebria de su novato. Naruto tenía los ojos ligeramente caídos mirando perdido la ventana del otro costado. Sin querer se había terminado apoyando en el hombro izquierdo de su jefe, quedando casi dormido al sentir el calor corporal que este emitía. Ya sea por el alcohol o no, estaba seguro que le gustaba sentirse así.

Luego de unos minutos finalmente llegaron al departamento que el rubio había indicado como suyo. Sasuke salió del taxi ayudándolo a caminar dejando que apoye su paso en él, aunque los dos estaban en casi las mismas condiciones de borrachera. Subieron al ascensor que se tornó particularmente lento. Naruto se acomodó un poco mejor en el inconsciente abrazo que el pelinegro le estaba dando. Se sentía calientito para él, cómodo, no prestaba realmente atención a nada más… era como abrazar un osito de peluche.

Cuando finalmente el ascensor se abrió caminaron hasta llegar frente a la puerta con el número de la llave del Namikaze, quien seguía tratando de prolongar el abrazo quedándose poco a poco dormido. Sasuke tomó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un departamento bastante lujoso a pesar de su modesta apariencia exterior. Rió ligeramente por lo bajo, después de todo el tío tiene dinero, aunque él decía que no quería nada como esto ¿Quizá su madre lo habría elegido?

Con cuidado acostó al rubio sobre su cama y alejó algunos mechones que se habían quedado en su frente por el sudor. Sonrió enternecido (como nunca, por el alcohol en gran parte) mirando el rostro sonrojado del rubio que apenas y tenía una débil línea entre sus párpados que delataba que aún no los había cerrado por completo, y lo seguía viendo. Su respiración era lenta y pausada, aunque su cuerpo se sentía muy caliente. Sasuke no pudo reprimir acariciar uno de sus brazos de él y al subir también su cuello. El rubio suspiró con una sonrisa, le gustaba el gesto.

Tan tierno, inocente. Se veía tan lindo cuando estaba tranquilo, casi como cuando se enojaba por sus bromas, por eso él lo estaba haciendo a menudo. Su carita de reproche ante cada broma o acercamiento le robaban una sonrisa aunque sea por la mañana, no podía dejar pasar sensación tan agradable ni un día. Era ese el novato, _su_ novato.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no podía resistir más, acercó su rostro al el rubio y eliminó las distancias entre ellos. Era un toque suave, aunque ambos estaban ardiendo. La intensidad comenzó a subir poco a poco, para sorpresa del pelinegro de parte del rubio. Comenzó a corresponder el beso, incluso aventurándose a introducir tímidamente su lengua en la boca de él. Sasuke colocó su mano en la nuca del rubio profundizando más el beso, succionado y mordiendo su labio inferior con algo de fuerza cuando escuchó un débil gemido de Naruto entre el beso, que solo logró encenderlo más.

Fue cuando un atisbo de lucidez pasó por su conciencia y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Se estaba dejando llevar! Pero… le gusta… pero ¡No! Esos ligeros gemidos ante su beso lo estaban haciendo despertar, por lo que se separó totalmente de un desconcertado rubio, quien al no sentir más el toque de esos demandantes labios, pensó que quizá se lo estaba imaginando y terminó por quedarse totalmente dormido.

Sasuke se alejó a tropezones de la cama y finalmente decidió por salir del departamento, donde dejó al rubio solamente alumbrado por la luz de la luna de la naciente madrugada. Debía ser alrededor de la 1 am, debía regresar a dormir de una vez.

En el trayecto de vuelta a su casa volvió a tocarse los labios, recordando esta vez la sensación real de haber besado a Naruto. Ya no por broma, ni por joda, esta vez lo había besado (casi devorado) por pura voluntad. Él no se había negado y es más, habría continuado si no fuera por ese sacudón de su cabeza que lo hizo despertar darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Con suerte Naruto no recordaría nada…

Pero él sí. Había besado a su novato por más que intente negarse, y le había gustado.

¿Qué le pasaba?

(…)

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se levantó con un dolor punzante en la cabeza, sorprendido de encontrarse en su cama ¿Cómo había llegado? Bueno… parece que su sentido de la orientación en borracheras seguía siendo confiable, aunque ahora que sabía que debía ir a trabajar aún con esa resaca, se estaba prometiendo nunca más repetirlo. Al menos no en día laborables.

Al sentarse en su cama, sintió un repentino (y agudo) dolor en su labio inferior. Le pareció extraño pero no tuvo tiempo de conseguir un espejo para fijarse ya que según el reloj llevaba alrededor de media hora de retraso y estaba seguro que Sasuke le "regañaría" o como sea que él quiera llamar molestarlo de _esa_ forma si no llegaba a tiempo. Se dio una ducha fugaz y puso lo primero que encontró, tomando un sorbo directamente de la caja de leche del congelador y su celular junto con su maletín, apurado. Ya en el taxi rumbo al trabajo, sintió que su celular vibró y lo desbloqueó interesado.

Debido al dolor de cabeza que tenía agradecía internamente siempre tener su móvil en modo vibrador/silencio.

La pantalla rezaba:

" **9 llamadas perdidas de Karin "**

Puso una expresión de total confusión.

¿Para qué le habría llamado tanto su prometida?

**Tarará! Kiba hizo aparición (hace como si tocara tambores en tono de suspenso… naa, no soy buena para esto) Sasuke borrachín, con celos? Qué hará? :33 Narutín recordará el beso? (y qué beso mff 666' lol, ok basta) **

**Oh oh oh, y qué papel tomará Karin en todo esto? Uhh~**

**Espero que la historia esté yendo como desean, si creen que necesito mejorar algo POR FAVOR se lo agradeceré infinitamente que me digan.**

**Déjame un review! Que nada te cuesta ;D Lo responderé con gusto! Y por supuesto, agradeceré también infinitamente *w***

**Los amoooooo, besos! **

**Pd: trataré de reunir todas las ideas para el próximo capi antes de que empiecen mis clases de nuevo T-T**

**Y qué dicen? (habla hacia un montón de fujoshis imaginarias emocionadas)**

**¡Qué viva el yaoi!**

**Eso mismo ;D**

_**Annlu Namikaze :3**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hola! Les traigo el nuevo capi, n.n Por ahí alguien me hizo unas correcciones sobre un aspecto de los personajes, ojalá cuente con su aprobación ahora jeje De verdad creo que tenía razón, gracias n.n Y gracias a todos los que me siguen también *w***

**Enjoy!**

Al llegar al trabajo me di con la sorpresa con que Sasuke no había ido. Me parecía demasiado raro cuando el señor _yo-te-mando-novato_ rompía su fama de tener una asistencia perfecta. Segura tenía algo que ver con lo de ayer ¿Por qué era él al que vi, no? Y pues, luego tomé un taxi a mi casa y no supe más… bueno… tampoco era que me importe. No debería…

Me recibieron unos tíos que me dijeron que debía encargarme de ir a hacer los contratos del evento que me tenían encargado, como mandato de Sasuke al parecer. No me disgustó la idea, al menos podría pasear por la ciudad al mismo tiempo en vez de estar en esa aburrida oficina.

Decidí ir primero a ver a Kiba a su restaurante. Él me había asegurado que podía ir a chequear el menú cuando quisiera. Sé que es el primer día, pero conociendo a mi amigo seguro ya tiene en mente algo grande. Solo es necesario que me lo cuente… de paso podría pedirle que me prepare ramen.

Cuando llegué aún no tenían clientes y el pequeño letrero en la ventana aún decía "Cerrado", sin embargo, mi amigo vive en el piso de arriba de su restaurante principal aquí en la ciudad, por lo que debía estar ahí o en su cocina haciendo los preparativos del largo día que le esperaría. Al tocar la puerta del lugar escuché ladrar a un enorme perro blanco y de orejas marrones se apareció frente el vidrio de un salto, lo cual me dio un susto y casi caigo al dar un paso para atrás. Al fijarme me di cuenta que era aquel cachorro que Kiba siempre llevaba a la escuela escondido en la mochila.

-¡Akamaru! –dije emocionado, había crecido demasiado. Juraría que de pie ese perro podría ser casi de mi tamaño- Tranquilo amigo, no soy un ladrón –me enderecé y volví a ponerme frente a la puerta, sonriéndole al perro que ahora solo jadeaba- ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

El can dio un ladrido en respuesta y volvió a la cocina. Al poco rato Kiba me abrió la puerta e invitó a pasar a su cocina.

-Siéntete como en casa, pero no toques la comida ¿Me oíste? –dijo en un tono que me aseguraba que él hablaba en serio.

-Tranquilo, solo venía a preguntarte si ya habías pensado en algo para la fiesta- respondí calmadamente fijándome en la cantidad enorme de platos que él ya había preparado desde tan temprano. Esperen… lo que había al fondo, ¿Era ramen?

-¡Va genial! Tengo tantas ideas tío, no te lo imaginas –decía dándose la vuelta. Soy débil, lo sé. Apenas dejó de verme aproveché para correr hacia donde estaba el ramen y lo tomé sin pensarlo, cogí lo primero que me sirviera para comer una sopa y…- Quiero que veas este bosquejo que dib- ¡NARUTO!

_¡Bam!_ Un sartenazo en mi cabeza. Mierda.

-¡Maldita sea, no puedes contigo mismo! –exclamó mi amigo mientras yo estaba en el suelo con miles de estrellas flotando alrededor de mi cabeza- ¡Me debes ese plato! ¡Págame!

-Ugh… –me quejé tratando de ponerme de pie, eso había dolido. Y era peor, ya que la resaca que hace poco se había ido regresó a mí –Mi cabeza…

-¡Ja! –Kiba se cruzó de brazos, irritado en algo- Te lo mereces –regresó a la estufa donde estaba hace un rato y de una mesa cercana tomó una hoja de papel –Ven aquí –dijo más calmado- Estaba por mostrarte el bosquejo del pastel antes de que robes ese ramen.

-Lo siento… -dije, aún adolorido y yendo hacia él. Saqué algo de dinero del bolsillo y se lo di – Toma… ahí van todas mis propinas de la semana…-susurré al último con tristeza. Suspiré, el dinero no duraba tanto en este lugar.

-Bienvenido al mundo real –con ese comentario me di cuenta que Kiba me había oído. Rodé los ojos y me senté en aquella mesa, junto a él. Comenzó a explicarme acerca del pastel y se veía bastante bien. Dijo que por dentro del queque habría un ligero toque de licor y los sabores de cada piso del pastel serían de frutas traídas de…

-¿Del Kalahari? –pregunté, como si él tuviera tres ojos ¡Estaba loco! - ¿Cómo mierda vas a traer algo de ahí! ¡Eso está en África!

-¡Exacto! ¡Ahora, a eso le llamo algo exótico! ¿No querías eso?

- Está bien –acepté alzando mis manos rindiéndome- Tu eres el chef. Si alguien muere por intoxicación será tu culpa –dije llevando mi mano de nuevo a mi cabeza, tenía como pequeñas punzadas – Ugh… Por cierto, ¿No amaneciste con resaca hoy?

-No… -respondió extrañado. Cuando se dio cuenta que yo sí, comenzó a burlarse –Sigues siendo el mismo cabeza de pollo. No fueron tantas copas como para digas eso –aseguraba conteniéndose la risa. Fruncí el ceño.

-Oh, cállate… -hoy traía un humor de los mil demonios gracias a la nochesita de ayer.

-Oye, ahora que recuerdo ¿Era el jefe de tu empresa el que te ayudó ayer a tomar tu taxi?

- ¿Eh? –lo vi confundido – Creo que no… solo recuerdo subirme a un taxi y luego desperté en mi cama.

-Eso no fue lo que vi…-decía extrañado. Luego puso una cara maliciosa- Más bien, vi que se subió contigo. Se veía algo cabreado a lo lejos… Dime, ¿De casualidad despertaste desnudo por la mañana?

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamé sonrojado y frunciendo el ceño - ¡Creo que el trago sí te afectó! ¡Patrañas, Kiba, patrañas!

Pero a mi amigo parecía divertirle demasiado este repentino tema.

-Uy sí, pillín. Creo que le molestó que hablara tanto contigo anoche y fue y reclamó algo suyo ¿no? –puso cara insinuante ante mi sonrojo que aún estaba en mi cara ¡Carajo, es que está diciendo estupideces acerca de mí! - Naruto, no me habías dicho que eras gay, amigo.

Lo miré fulminante.

-¡Kiba!

-Tranquilo tío, seguiría siendo tu amigo. Pero solo espero que no te enamores de mí.

-¡Voy a aclararte esto! ¡Sasuke no fue conmigo en el mismo taxi! –seguía diciendo avergonzado y enfadado.

-Tú estabas borracho. Eso no lo puedes asegurar –concluyó codeándome las costillas en complicidad – En cambio yo, que estaba sanito y coleando, lo vi todo –añadió alargando la primera sílaba _"To"_ –Pero tranquilo, no contaré nada.

Y finalmente, explotó en risas.

-Cállate –susurré más avergonzado que enojado. Debería ser al revés… oh, no. Si sigo escuchando sus comentarios terminará siendo cierto ¡No! –Tus burlas solo hacen que aumente mi resaca.

-¡Oh! ¡Acabo de recordar que tengo un remedio de mi abuela para eso! –dijo emocionado y saltando de su asiento. Fue a unas alacenas y sacó muchas cajas con extraños dibujos, lo vertió todo en una licuadora y el contenido lo sirvió en un vaso- Ahora di "Ahh".

-¡Aleja eso de mí! –grité espantado de aquella sustancia verde y burbujeante dentro del vaso.

-¡Será rápido! ¡Solo tómatelo! –insistía Kiba con cara de disfrutar mi temor.

-¡Me rehúso!

-¡Que te lo tomes!

-¡No!

-¡Entonces será a la mala!

-¡No!... ¡Carajo! ¡Kiba, qué mierda es es-…!

_Kiba sabía que entre esos dos había algo (se había dado cuenta hasta de la herida en el labio de su amigo), y sabía que quizá ni siquiera ellos se habían dado cuenta de eso… quizá solo era cuestión de darles un empujón. Y vaya que iba a disfrutar fastidiar a Naruto con eso. _

Luego de beber aquella… sustancia desconocida que sabía a las hierbas apestosas de la abuela Mito, me hizo sentarme en una de las mesas del restaurante mientras que lo "digería". Kiba sonreía de oreja a oreja completamente complacido de darme esa cosa asquerosa.

-Te hará sentir mejor- dijo agitando su mano, restándole importancia a la pérdida de mi sentido del gusto. Estaba casi seguro que por él no podría disfrutar ni de otro delicioso ramen -Hey, Naruto, por cierto ¿Puedes presentarme a tu secretaria? Esa linda chica de ojos perlados…

¡Y aun así me pide esas cosas! ¡Si será…!

-¡Vete al infierno, Kiba!

(…)

Mi última botellita de sake cayó al suelo cuando ya la había bebido toda. Me puse de pie, di círculos en mi sala y finalmente, me descargué todo lo que me tenía guardando hace días.

Grité tan fuerte que seguramente los vecinos llamarían a la policía para ver si alguien estaba muriendo. Sí, he gritado como un idiota. No lo acepto. No lo acepto. No lo acepto.

Me coloco sobre una de las sillas de mi comedor y comienzo golpearme la cabeza con la mesa una y otra vez. Debería darme un tiro, o quizá lanzarme por la ventana de este departamento a diez pisos de altura. Joder, lo último que me faltaba era esto, de verdad.

¿Qué pasó? No tengo ni idea. Ahora ni siquiera tengo interés en llamar a Karin para desahogarme o algo por el estilo, nada. Debería llamar a un sacerdote ¿Y me eche agua bendita? ¡Ah! ¡Ya ni eso sé! ¡Pero es que no es normal! ¡Sentir atracción por otro hombre no es normal!

Coloco una mano sobre mi cara al sentir que empieza a arder un poco. Anoche hice una cosa extraña, debió ser una falacia de parte de mí mismo. Un lapsus brutus de mi mente ¡O he consumido algo en los últimos días! …

Regreso a mi habitación y me tiro en mi cama de nuevo, como lo he hecho toda la mañana. Como lo he hecho desde que llamé a la planificadora para decir que no podré ir a trabajar hoy por motivos de salud ¡Eso era! Mi salud no podía estar bien…

Bueno, no creo que la homosexualidad sea una enfermedad pero seguro-…Un momento, ¡¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto gay?! ¡¿Desde cuándo me atraen los tíos?! ¡¿Por qué ahora, dónde yo soy el jefe de tanta gente?! Quizá debí casarme antes…

No, definitivamente eso no.

¡Besar a Naruto! ¡No puedo creerlo! Y yo fui el que se lo dio, joder. Y si fue el alcohol… no, no puede ser. Si el alcohol me afectara ya hubiera hecho cosas realmente peores antes… ¿Y ahora? Voy ¿Y lo conquisto?

¡PERO QUÉ DIGO?!

Esto es tan confuso para mí… nunca me imaginé estar en esta situación… Pero creo que el novato ese, al final y quizá… sí m-me guste…

Tsk, debí dejar de juntarme con Orochimaru hace años, ya se me pegó lo homosexual.

(…)

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Tokio buscando la siguiente parada antes de que llegara la hora del almuerzo, esa hora era sagrada para él.

Encontró un lugar donde (según sus fuentes) tenían a las mejores bailarinas para fiestas. Vio un enorme cartel con luces fluorescentes de color rosa apagadas debido a que era de día; decía: _Sweet dance floor_.

**Vaya nombre eh… **Pensaba el rubio mientras abría la puerta del negocio. Un olor fuerte a rosas chocó con su cara y se sintió algo aturdido por lo... tipo cabaret del lugar. Dio unos tímidos pasos, algo atemorizado de que en cualquier momento le pueda sacar cualquiera chica medio desnuda o algo por el estilo… realmente tenía algo de miedo.

-Chicas, miren. Tenemos un cliente hoy –de pronto escuchó una melosa voz. Una chica de tez bronceada y cabello muy negro y lacio apareció. Naruto suspiró aliviado al notar que llevaba ropa… unos pantalones muy ajustados y una blusa escotada, pero al fin al cabo estaba cubierta- ¿Qué pasa, guapo? ¿Te asusté? –preguntó divertida.

-Eh, no es nada- trató de decir el rubio- Es solo que… bueno, no estoy acostumbrado a estos lugares…-añadió algo sonrojado de la vergüenza. Ser un hombre y decir eso, no debe haber sonado bien.

-¡Es tan tierno! –dijo otra chica, apareciendo y poniéndose junto a su amiga. Ella era rubia y tenía la piel más clara, con unos bonitos ojos verdes- Me encantan cuando se sonrojan –sonrió enternecida al decir eso –Dime lindo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Amm, bueno –se acomodó la corbata un poco, tratando de tomar algo de aire ya que le cohibía un poco la presencia de esas dos mujeres- Yo… vine con la intención de contratarlas para una fiesta… ¿Les interesa?

-Ah, es eso- contestó la rubia algo aburrida. Se acercó al rubio y le señaló una puerta cercana al lugar- Habla con él, es nuestro representante –agregó con voz monótona.

-Gracias, lo haré. Con permiso…-dijo algo apresurado y queriendo a alejarse de ellas, pero en cuanto dio un paso otro pie le impidió que siguiera avanzando.

La morena lo vio de pies a cabeza y alzó una ceja interesada. Le había parecido que Naruto no estaba para nada mal.

-Antes, ¿No quisieras hablar otro rato con nosotras? –preguntó con voz melosa y acercando su rostro al de él, cuando bajó la mirada a sus labios se quedó mirando algo sorprendida, pero Naruto no lo notó. En cambio, el rubio suspiró aburrido de que siempre hubiera alguna mujer se le insinuara de esa manera en la semana. No le agradaba.

-Disculpen… pero tengo prisa. Lo lamento –respondió tratando de sonar cortés. Dio una nueva reverencia y esta vez sí llegó a entrar a la oficina del representante.

-Es tan lindo… -dijo algo soñadora la rubia cuando él ya había entrado a la otra habitación – ¡Ojalá no tenga novia!

-Sigue haciéndote ilusiones –le contestó la morena con una expresión divertida- Creo que él ya está reservado…

(…)

-Le agradezco mucho el contrato señor –dije saliendo de aquella oficina con una sonrisa. Las negociaciones nunca me habían ido mal, después de todo, lo heredé de mi padre –Lo llamaré desde el número que le di en la tarjeta en unos días. Con su permiso una ligera reverencia y me dirigí a la puerta de salida del lugar.

Vaya que cuando vas con prisa los lugares se hacen largos. No hallaba la puerta en la leve penumbra del lugar. Luego de un rato vi un marco con brillos rosas y supuse que esa sería. Cuando mi mano estuvo en la perilla de la puerta escuché de nuevo la voz de aquella mujer morena.

-Espero que vuelvas pronto guapo-dijo con un dejo de burla. Su amiga también soltaba leves risas.

Volteé mirándolas algo molesto desde la puerta ¿Cuál era su problema?

-No veo por qué no lo haría-respondí entrecerrando la mirada. La rubia sonrió más antes de hablar.

-¡Deberías ponerte algo para curar eso, lindo!

-¿Ah?

La morena se dio la vuelta y me vio por encima de su hombro.

-Dile a tu novia que si te sigue dejando heridas así en el labio van a pensar que andas con un vampiro –dijo burlona y comenzando a irse. Su amiga se rió de su comentario y se acercó, dándome un espejo.

-Antes de irte déjalo junto a la puerta-indicó sonriendo. Se dio vuelta también y se fueron.

…¿Herida?

Hice lo que se suponía, revisé todo mi reflejo en el espejo y no pude pasar por alto una mancha roja en mi labio inferior ¡Era cierto! ¡Una herida! ¡Y en serio se notaba bastante! Pero… ¿Me habría picado una araña anoche? ¿Otro insecto?

…

Dejé el espejo con cuidado en el suelo y literalmente salí corriendo del lugar. Se había hecho tarde y tenía que almorzar. Entré al primer restaurante que encontró y ordené. Mientras esperaba mi pedido de nuevo me puse a pensar sobre la herida.

Malditas bailarinas…

Tomé un vaso y volví a revisar mi reflejo ¿Cómo? Lo extraño era el presentimiento de que yo recordaba cómo había hecho esa herida… o cómo pasó. Por eso no lo dejaba de lado. Tenía la necesidad de explicármelo.

Bueno ¿Ayer no fui con Kiba a beber? Sí, bien, ese es el punto de partida. Porque antes de eso mi boca estaba completamente sana y sin una herida que hace que ahora la gente crea que yo sea un hombre maltratado por su novia.

Si ni siquiera tenga novia, joder.

Malditas bailarinas, de nuevo.

Cuando al fin llegó mi ramen ya había unido algunos puntos. Yo estaba borracho, obviamente. Sasuke me había ayudado a tomar mi taxi… pero luego, ¿Le dije al conductor a dónde ir? No…

…¿Puede que Sasuke haya ido conmigo en el mismo taxi? Kiba dijo eso… maldición, falta que sea cierto. Ojalá y ese idiota sea el único que vio eso. En el trabajo que me relacionen con el jefe por una situación así no me convenía.

Y además… el debió dejarme en la puerta de mi edificio…

No, eso no pasó ¿O sí?

Dejé el dinero de la cuenta y salí del lugar recorriendo los siguientes lugares. Fui por el Dj, la decoración, los artistas circenses y demás. Mientras pensaba que realmente era humillante no poder recordar nada de anoche ¡Soy un asco de bebedor! ¡Me emborraché demasiado! Aunque, a pesar de decir esto, seguro voy a hacerlo otra vez…

Y luego desperté en mi cama. Vestido. Pero no recuerdo cómo carajos llegué a mi cama… Quizá Sasuke me ayudó a subir, y abrió la puerta de mi departamento, y entró a mi habitación, y me dejó en mi cama y…

No puede ser. Inconscientemente llevé mi mano a la herida. Creo recordar ahora que me besé con alguien… Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…

¡Mierda, fue Sasuke el que mi hizo esto! ¡Me dejó una marca! ¿Qué pedo?! ¿Acaso soy un registro de dentadura para él?! Maldición, me avergüenza tanto que tengo que ocultar mi sonrojo de los clientes. Pero también mi pulso se acelera ¡Maldigo a todo mi cuerpo en este momento! ¡Mi mente me pasa una película de escenas extrañas entre nosotros dos! E-Esto no puede ser normal…

Finalmente llego a la última parada, ya es muy de noche así que voy a hacerlo rápido. Está cruzando un callejón oscuro, directo a una calle llena de luces y música gitana ¿Qué mejor para una fiesta gitana que llevar algo verdaderamente gitano? Hay mucha gente bailando en plena calle con ropas bastante escandalosas, pero ellos parecen pasarla de lo mejor. Trato de pasar desapercibido y llego a una anciana sentada en una mesa cubierta de un mantel de seda rojo.

Sobre la mesa hay un gran mazo de cartas. La señora me mira interesada y toma sus cartas, barajándolas frente a mí.

-Hola buen joven, ¿No te gustaría saber qué te depara tu futuro? –me preguntó comenzando a lanzar las cartas sobre la mesa. Abrió los ojos sorprendida –Veo que no eres de aquí, esta carta me dice que has dejado tu hogar natal –aseguró convencida y curiosa.

-Eso es cierto, señora –respondí. Admito que me eso me tomó por sorpresa –Pero no he venido a que me lea el futuro. Quisiera hacer un negocio con usted.

La mujer cruzó sus brazos y soltó un sonido de sorpresa.

-Soy toda oídos.

Luego de un rato logré convencerla para firmar un contrato en el que ella le lea el futuro a todo el que lo desee en la fiesta. Claro que le tuve que ofrecer una buena paga… gitanos son gitanos.

-Mis fuentes me aseguran que usted es la mejor adivina que se encuentra en Tokio, y cómo sé que ustedes viajan constantemente, tenía que apresurarme –comenté sonriéndole en confianza. Ella asintió convencida de que el trato era bueno.

-Está hecho-soltó dando un aplauso- Me verás ahí, joven –alzó un dedo frente a mí- Pero te advierto que porque sea vieja no significa que no sepa divertirme.

Sonreí divertido de su carácter. Era contagiosa.

-No lo dudo, señora. Si me permite ahora debo irme…

-¡Oh! ¡Espera! –exclamó cuando ya me había alejado un poco –Por favor, déjame leerte tu fortuna. De verdad que te ha salido algo muy bueno.

Suspiré resignado. Ella no se rendiría hasta que le dijera que sí.

-Está bien –concedí volviendo y sentándome frente a ella. Revisó sus cartas y me miró sonriente.

-La carta de la fortuna te sonríe. Has nacido bajo su bendición… seguramente tienes mucho dinero ¿no? –preguntó de forma curiosa. Tragué pesado pero felizmente ella solo continuó leyendo-Te esperan buenos negocios –se señaló a sí misma cuando dijo eso riendo un poco- Felicidad familiar. Excelentes futuras ofertas de trabajo. Veo una cámara en tu futuro… -agregó algo extrañada. Siguió: -Aunque…tu vida amorosa sale algo desordenada. Tendrás un gran golpe, mi niño –susurró algo preocupada-Pero…

Me puse de pie en cuanto oí eso. Quizá no debería meterme en estas cosas y de paso se está haciendo ya casi la medianoche. Como que me daba un mal presentimiento.

-Gracias, pero en serio ahora debo irme. Lamento la interrupción –dije alejándome ahora sí definitivamente. Ella se puso de pie de inmediato y me dijo apresuradamente:

-¡Pero lo más importante! –exclamó desde lo lejos- ¡Es que vas a encontrar a tu amor verdadero!

Simplemente me adentré en el oscuro callejón de nuevo sin hacer más caso. ¿Amor verdadero? ¿De qué sirve eso, cuando ya tienes una prometida?

Cierto, no le he devuelto las llamadas a Karin.

Marqué el número y coloqué el celular al oído. El tono de espera de inmediato paró y pude oír la voz.

"_-¿Naruto? ¡Al fin!"_

-Karin –contesté – Lamento responderte ahora, pero he estado ocupado todo el día y…

"_-No quiero excusas, Naruto. Es indispensable que nos reunamos con tus padres en unos días."_

-¿Para qué?-dije confundido.

"_-Tenemos que hablar sobre la fecha de boda. Creo que deberíamos adelantarla, necesito que todos hablemos."_

-¿Pero por qué adelantarla? –la verdad, no es que odiara a Karin (la verdad diría que la aprecio), pero aún quería tener una vida a solas. Más aún que estoy al fin por mi cuenta.

"_-¿Acaso tienes algo en contra? Solo díselo a tus padres. Yo ahí explicaré el resto."_

-Pero Ka-

"_-Tengo que colgar, un abrazo."_

Carajo, me dejó colgado. Intenté llamarla de nuevo pero ella apagó su teléfono y me dejaba con la contestadora de su celular. No quería dejarlo así… aún no quiero casarme… la verdad, no quiero casarme con ella…

Odio mi posición en momentos como este. Ni idea de qué hacer. Tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho. Mis padres ya lo acordaron hace años.

-Hey-escuché una voz acercándose. Era grave y escuchaba más pasos tras de él. Traté de pretender que no lo oí y seguí avanzando, pero ese hombre me tomó fuertemente del brazo –No tan rápido tío. Danos todo tu dinero.

-Disculpen, pero creo que ustedes valen más que esto. Podrían ir y buscar un trabajo por ustedes mismos en lugar de hacer esta estupidez de robar –respondí realmente seguro de mis palabras. A pesar de que me atemorizaba el número de hombres contra mí, nunca seré del tipo que ruega por piedad.

-¡Vaya! ¡Tenemos a un señorito aquí! –dijo burlón el tipo. Sus dos amigos se burlaron de mí también. Esta vez me tomó de las solapas de la camisa bruscamente y bastante cabreado- ¿Qué te parece si te rompo todos los dientes y de esa forma no puedes hablarme así de nuevo?

Lo miré desafiante. Soy un hombre de palabra, y nunca retrocederé a ellas. Ni siquiera ahora lo haré.

-Alguien está muy dispuesto –dijo con sorna el grandulón. El tipo detrás suyo se tronó los dedos, mirándome entretenido.

-Esto te va a doler.

(…)

No. No fue casualidad. No fue casualidad que salga de mi departamento porque me pudría de aburrimiento, ni que al caminar por la calle, haya visto al novato adentrarse a un extraño callejón. Parecía de esos de mala muerte y era aún más raro considerando que era bastante tarde. El hecho de que se pasee por lugares así solo me podría hacer pensar que es una reina de la noche o que comercializa drogas. Pero más raro era el simple hecho de que yo hubiera decido seguirlo y no estar dispuesto a irme hasta al menos hablar con él.

Sí, creo que más lo hacía para comprobar si lo que pensaba era cierto. Si este novato en verdad me gustaba.

… aún no me acostumbro a pensar así.

De todas maneras no pude evitar quedarme en un lugar cerca, y ver si en verdad pasa la noche ahí. Encendí un cigarrillo buscando una forma de calentarme en esa noche y el tiempo empezó a correr.

-¡Suéltenme! –escuché de pronto de una voz que reconocía perfectamente. De inmediato corrí hacia aquel callejón y vi como una banda de ladrones estaban golpeando a Naruto, quien a pesar de que lograba propinar unos cuantos golpes, siempre terminaban noqueándolo más a él.

No sé por qué, pero la sangre me comenzó a hervir, apreté mis puños y la adrenalina recorrió mis venas y se esparció por todo mi cuerpo.

Simplemente tenía que ayudarlo…

(…)

Desperté en una cómoda superficie. Estiré los brazos y me di cuenta que había almohadas en todo mi alrededor. Inhalé profundamente y percibí un olor… cálido,…reconfortante. Abrí mis ojos lentamente al sentir un paño frío en mi pecho.

…Era Sasuke, él me estaba colocando esos paños en un lugar donde sentí un gran dolor. Ya recuerdo, seguramente esos tipos me dieron una paliza y terminé tirado en la calle como un vago ¿No?

…espera, esta no es mi cama…

¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY EN EL CUARTO DE SASUKE?

-¿Q-Qué…?-dijo confundido y sinceramente, algo asustado de no saber cómo Sasuke me encontró -¿Cómo…? ¡Ah! –me desordené el cabello con la mano de frustración- No entiendo nada… y me duele todo.

Él no me respondió.

El ambiente estaba callado. Sasuke me envolvía con algunas vendas y de tener fuerzas lo habría hecho yo, pero se sentía tan bien… que alguien como él, me cuidara…

-… ¿Puedo saber por qué me ayudas así? –a pesar de que quise sonar seguro, los nervios me delataron y mi voz no sonó así. Sasuke me vio con una ceja levantada y luego desvió la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzado.

-Te replanteo la pregunta –volvió a mirarme algo irritado- ¿Qué hacías a la medianoche en un callejón?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –me crucé de brazos ante su actitud.

-Claro que lo es –soltó, con un tono como si le involucrara. Eso me sorprendió, por lo que le miré interesado- Digo… amm…

-¿Por qué no fuiste a trabajar hoy? –recordé de pronto, incriminándolo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –respondió de la misma manera que yo lo hice.

-… sí lo es-susurré algo inseguro. Pero él me oyó y me vio sorprendido. Me sonrojé de inmediato ¿Por qué dije eso?

-La próxima vez que tengas que ir a un lugar así te a-acompañaré –me dijo también algo inseguro, pero me lo dijo mirando a los ojos- No… debes lastimarte de nuevo…

-¿Cómo me encontraste? -. Mi sonrojo no desaparecía. Maldición. No tengo idea de cómo llegué a este punto al estar con él… es nuevo para mí.

-Salí a dar una vuelta –contestó, colocando una mano sobre mi cabeza. Eso me tomó por sorpresa también- Te vi y no pude evitar seguirte.

No respondí, solo le sostuve la mirada.

-Naruto…-me llamó suavemente. Se sintió tan bien… creo que hasta ahora no me había llamado por mi nombre ¿no?- Hay algo… que he estado pensando. Tiene que ver con… nosotros…

_Bam_. Fue como una explosión de emociones dentro de mi mente. Creo que sabía a lo que se refería y no voy a mentir, creo que tengo la misma idea que él. Como que el ambiente siempre es raro cuando estamos en el mismo lugar, más aún cuando me molesta (aunque últimamente había extrañado esas "molestias" un par de veces). Y la verdad, esto es tan confuso, que creo que si finalmente ocurre algo… no sabré cómo reaccionar.

-Nosotros…-repetí en un susurro. Fue involuntario, y extraño –Gracias… por ayudarme.

Sentí que con la mano que tenía sobre mi cabeza comenzó a acercarme a su rostro. Mi respiración se agitó y ya no tengo idea de qué hacer ¿Alejarme? O…

-Lamento la herida en tu labio.

Y con eso me lo dijo todo. Entonces sí, me había besado con Sasuke. Confirmado había sido él. No supe qué responder, mi mirada se centró en nuestros rostros acercándose poco a poco y nuestros alientos juntarse también.

-Creo que… ya lo tengo todo claro –susurró, y en ese momento justo juntó nuestros labios.

Sentí que toda la sangre a mi cuerpo subía a mi rostro y mi corazón se descontrolaba. Pero no sabía qué hacer exactamente… solo atiné a aferrarme a su camisa y corresponder lentamente el beso que mi jefe me estaba dando. Abrí la boca al tiempo que su lengua me comenzó a exigir entrar. Sí, el beso anterior había sido exactamente de la misma forma. Cálido… embriagante.

Mierda… mi cabeza es un desorden.

El oxígeno nos comenzó a faltar por lo que tuvimos que separarnos. Todo volaba por mi cerebro, no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Lo único que sé es que nos mantuvimos mirando por un largo rato antes de que me volviera a besar.

Luego de esto… ¿Qué se supone que somos?

… **sería inútil disculparme por la tardanza, pero lo haré de todas formas. En verdad lamento que haya demorado tanto en actualizar, pero he ingresado a mi último año de escuela y a fin de mes debo postular a la universidad en un examen muy importante, por lo que preparándome no me da el mismo tiempo que antes. Yo en verdad lamento esto, en serio, pero de todas formas no abandonaré mis historias, eso nunca. Espero que les haya gustado el capi :) Y les prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda… ¿Me dejas tu opinión en un review? Te lo agradezco de nuevo por leerme! Y amm… no sé si deba hacerlo, pero les gustaría una escena como que un poco candente entre nuestro querido par? :3 si es así, solo díganmelo que estaré encantada XD **

**Espero que el detalle que alguien me hizo sobre los personajes haya mejorado y que ustedes también piensen que está bien! Si no, aceptaré cualquier tipo de críticas en los reviews ¡Todo sea para mejorar! *-***

**Cuídense! Besos!**

**Annlu Namikaze**


	5. Capítulo 4

**EL LEMON HA LLEGADO BABYS, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN XD Nos vemos más abajo! **

**Com siempre, los personajes son de Kishimoto-san~!**

**Enjoooooooy!**

Esa mañana desperté sintiéndome mejor. Di media vuelta sobre la cama encontrándome con Sasuke del otro lado aún dormido. Su respiración se veía calmada y su expresión serena. Seguí mi mirada por su brazo hasta toparme que su mano descansaba sobre mi espalda baja. Entrecerré los ojos y luego volví a verlo a él de la misma manera.

_**Bueno, ahora sé qué significa realmente cuando me decían: Cuida tus manos. Pero jamás pensé que lo aprendería de otro tipo… ¿Qué rayos ha pasado con mi vida?**_

Alejé su mano de tal manera que no se despierte y me levanté de esa cama para irme directo a preparar algo que comer. No había comido nada anoche y podría comerme todo el restaurant de Kiba en este momento.

-¿Qué?! ¿No tiene ramen instantáneo? –me quejé con una mueca de extremo dolor. Una cocina… donde no hay ramen… no hay ramen…

Pero qué mierda hago, si yo no sé cocinar.

***…***

Comencé a sentir un aire frío al abrir los ojos. Oh, Naruto se había levantado… cierto, él pasó la noche en mi departamento, pero realmente todo salió de una forma un poco… ¿inesperada?

¿Cómo describir una situación como esa?

"_Así como lo seguí besando, comencé a colocarme lentamente sobre él. Lo vi por un momento a los ojos y detecté el ligero brillo de lujuria que había aparecido repentinamente en ambos. Un par de veces ya nos había imaginado en esta situación, y por más avergonzado que me haga sentir, siempre quise probar todo lo que imaginaba ahí. Desabroché su cinturón y pasé mis manos por debajo de su camisa suavemente, acariciando lo que pudiera alcanzar. _

_Naruto gimió bajo al sentir la cercanía de nuestras pieles y estiró el cuello para darme más acceso a los besos que le iba dejando. Comencé a sentir una extraña presión en la parte central de mi cuerpo y como reacción tomé al rubio fuertemente de la cintura para atraerlo hacia mí. Fue placentero, pero él de inmediato se alejó._

_Lo vi confundido._

_-Déjame seguir…_

_-No…-desvió la mirada que aún era enmarcada por un fuerte sonrojo-Unos idiotas acaban de masacrarme, todo el cuerpo. Eso me dolió, y dolió como mierda…"_

Y ahí había acabado todo.

Puse una mano sobre mi frente y cerré los ojos con algo de presión.

_**Demonios… me siento tan frustrado…**_

Y bueno, no es muy cómodo dormir cuando _esa_ presión había comenzado a formarse. Tiré las sábanas a un costado para ponerme de pie y dirigirme a la sala, donde a nadie encontré. Estaba casi seguro que él no se habría ido de repente, si… después de lo que casi pasó anoche…

Un momento, huelo a algo ¿Quemado?

Miré hacia la izquierda en dirección a mi cocina y lo encontré ahí, ya estaba duchado y cambiado.

¿Esa era mi camisa?

Sonreí internamente al percatarme del detalle y avancé mientras él seguía tratando de controlar el desastre en mi sartén. Finalmente tiró todo lo que había al tacho pues se había echado a perder. Dejó con desprecio la sartén en el fregadero y apagó el humo con un chorro de agua. Pude notar que bufó enojado y cruzó sus brazos antes de que yo le rodeara por detrás.

-¿Tomando cosas ajenas sin permiso? –susurré en su oído. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y sentí que su pulso se aceleraba un poco. Miré de reojo su rostro y noté que su sonrojo había vuelto. Mis brazos rodeaba completamente su cuerpo y mi cabeza estaba en el hueco de su cuello y su clavícula –Primero deberías pedirle permiso a tu superior…

-¡No tengo ropa aquí! ¿Qué esperabas? Si voy a trabajar con eso… sabrán que no pasé la noche en mi departamento.

-Y notarán que la pasaste en el mío –le miré algo ¿divertido?

-¡No es cierto! –exclamó de inmediato. El tono fue de automática defensa. Él no quería aceptarlo, pero así era en verdad.

-No importa. Esa camisa es nueva, nadie me la ha visto todavía ¿Ya no te duele nada?

-No- _**Genial.**_- Hey…E-Espera…-le vi con una ceja levantada. Su cara se tornó en una mueca de vergüenza extrema cuando junté nuestros cuerpos peligrosamente y mordí un poco su hombro por sobre la camisa.

-Hmmm? –musité poniendo mi mano en su frente y estirando su cuello para atrás.

_GROOOOOOOWH_

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunté separándonos de inmediato, extrañado. Naruto se dio la vuelta y me dijo sin mirarme.

-Mi estómago –alzó la mirada con el rostro rojo de genuina vergüenza- No sé cocinar…

Suspiré derrotado a postergar de nuevo _aquello_. Lo vi con duda y puse mi mano sobre sus cabellos de nuevo. Él abrió sus ojos más, como pidiéndomelo con la mirada.

-Eres un vago.

-¡Cállate!

Pero al final le tendría que hacer el desayuno.

***…***

-Insisto realmente que no tienes que llevarme en tu auto.

Le vi como si fuera un idiota en medio del estacionamiento. Él pareció asustarse un poco de mi mirada de leve enojo pero se mantuvo firme.

-¿De veras crees eso?

Naruto asintió. Bien, lo haría sufrir por ese chiste.

-Está bien. No vengas –me encogí de hombros fingiendo no importarme y abrí la puerta de mi auto. Escuché claramente cómo él hizo un sonido de asombro y se acercaba a paso rápido o corriendo.

-¡No lo decía en serio! ¡Es solo que… -lo vi nuevamente, concentrándome en esa expresión que siempre tenía.

Comenzaba a amar esa expresión.

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno, tal vez pensé que te molestaría lo que pensaran allá… y…no tengo dinero para un taxi…

Rió nerviosamente. Rodeé los ojos y lo jalé del brazo para casi arrojarlo al asiento del copiloto. Soltó un quejido de sorpresa al momento. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y le vi con una sonrisa torcida.

-Idiota, jamás pienses eso –le dije con nuestros alientos mezclándose. Sus ojos se abrieron bastante –Si voy a un lugar contigo es porque quiero. Jamás me ha importado realmente la opinión de los demás sobre mí –tomé su mentón y alcé su rostro –Ponte el cinturón –dije casi rozando nuestros labios. Finalmente lo solté y me introduje en el auto también. Noté divertido como su cara había enrojecido tanto en cuestión de segundos.

***…***

Al llegar a la empresa Sasuke se dirigió a su oficina diciéndome antes que quería que regresemos juntos también. A pesar de que le dije que no se molestara él insistió… y finalmente acepté.

No es tampoco como si me gustara ir en esos buses repletos, por cierto.

Apenas entré a mi oficina y cerré la puerta, me tiré sobre el pequeño sillón que había y recordaba una y otra vez lo que había pasado ayer. Como de repente todo era… diferente, o inesperado a lo que yo creía que mi vida podría ser. Pensé que me casaría con una chica, seguro con Karin a pesar de que no estoy enamorado de ella. Solo que ella siempre ha sido buena conmigo y con mis padres… me siento algo culpable de lo que estoy haciendo.

Se podría decir que la engaño… con otro hombre. Vaya, eso es algo que no se siente muchas veces en la vida. Al menos no en la mía. No le voy a contar nada a Kiba por ahora, primero necesito mentalizarme. Aceptar que soy g-… NO. NO SOY GAY. SOLO ME GUSTA SASUKE. Y no voy a cambiar mi punto de vista. No voy a fijarme en otro hombre de nuevo.

… ¿Eso me hace indirectamente fiel a él?

QUÉ MIERDA. QUÉ ESTÁ PASÁNDOME. No, definitivamente tengo que acostumbrarme aún…

-Oe –de pronto mi puerta se abrió e hizo que Sasuke me descubriera boca arriba en el sofá. Abrí los ojos sintiéndome atrapado. Ciertamente debí empezar a trabajar… - ¿Durmiendo en tu turno?

-¡No! Yo estaba… probando la calidad de este sofá-respondí de forma demasiado exagerada y riendo nerviosamente- ¡Tienes que decirme a qué empresa los compraste! Definitivamente serían útiles en algún otro… evento –musité inseguro al final.

Él me vio con una ceja alzada. Estoy seguro que no me creyó ni una palabra. Tiró los papeles sobre la mesita frente al sofá y me vio con ligero reproche.

-Si te vuelvo a encontrar así te descontaré de tu sueldo –dijo firmemente y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡No dormía!

-Solo comienza novato. Igual sigo siendo tu jefe –añadió con una sonrisa altanera antes de irse.

Maldición, pues hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-Ahh, hay mucho papeleo…-me senté dispuesto a empezar cuando mi celular vibró en mi pantalón. Me fijé en el número y no pude evitar evocar la frase: _Hablando del rey de Roma… _-Hola Karin.

"_-Naru, ¿Ya hablaste con tus padres?"_

-…Aún no. La verdad no he tenido tiempo anoche…

_**Porque la pasaste con Sasuke.**_ Qué _afortunado _pensamiento.

_-Acabo de hablar con tus padres y les parece bien que nos reunamos a hablar. Pero como han viajado por asuntos de negocios me dijeron que conversemos allá._

-¿Dónde están? -. La verdad no recordaba ningún viaje planeado por ellos. Será que tengo mala memoria.

"_-Nueva York ¿No es genial?"_

Suspiré sin ganas realmente de viajar.

-¿Y quieres que viajemos también? –ella asintió del otro lado. Sin ánimo respondí- Está bien…

"_-¡Bien! Ya tengo los pasajes de todas formas, el viaje será mañana."_

-¡¿Mañana?! ¡Eso es muy apresurado!

"_-El fin no justifica los medios, querido. Nos vemos en el aeropuerto ¿Sí? Un beso."_

Y colgó. Ella nunca no me deja protestar y esa es una parte que realmente me irrita de ella.

-Joder –maldije por lo bajo disgustado por la situación. Le mentía a mi prometida, le estaba mintiendo a mis padres… le mentía a Sasuke. Estoy siendo muy egoísta… pero estar con él, me hace sentir muy diferente a cualquier otra chica con la que estuve. Realmente me gusta…

Carajo ¿Estoy sonrojado de nuevo?

***…***

Karin cortó la llamada con su prometido tan pronto como Sasuke entró a su oficina y le saludó con una voz muy melosa apenas cerró la puerta. Mientras él se acercaba a su escritorio ella aprovechó y trabó la puerta con seguro de inmediato. Fue frente a el pelinegro y se sentó en el escritorio provocadoramente a propósito.

Él ni siquiera la miró esta vez, de hecho, si no la hubiera visto al entrar uno pensaría que no se daba cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja. Ese gesto le extrañó a la mujer que frunció el ceño algo enojada. Sin embargo, no apresuraría las cosas. No le convenía hacerlo enojar pues ella nunca salía ganando.

-Ayer no me llamaste…

Sasuke siguió revisando sus papeles y le respondió sin mirarla.

-¿Para qué lo haría?

-Tú sabes por qué, querido –le susurró moviendo sus dedos juguetonamente sobre el hombro de él. Al no obtener reacción de nuevo, bufó molesta y se cruzó de brazos frente a él, otra vez de pie -¿Has tenido un mal día acaso? Estás frío.

-No –suspiró agobiado por la voz de Karin. Se quitó las gafas y alzó la mirada por primera vez. Karin se emocionó con el gesto y abrió la boca con intención de decir algo que pudiera complementar su frase anterior, pero detenida por la dura voz del pelinegro –Ciertamente, nunca he tenido un día mejor. Y la verdad no quiero que tires mi actitud por el tacho. Lo siento, Karin, pero esta "relación" –acentuó las comillas- ya no la soporto. No somos nada y no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme algo.

-Estoy consciente de eso, pero…tú nunca te negaste a la parte divertida de esta "relación".

-¿Y esa es excusa para venir a exigirme que no sea frío contigo?

-La verdad, Sasuke, sí. Para mí lo es, porque hasta ahora no hemos tenido ningún inconveniente y ahora vienes y actúas de forma extraña. No está bien-reclamó más enfadada.

Sasuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Te diré lo que no está bien. Todo esto, todo esto está mal. Y si te sientes con tanto derecho sobre mí cortaré esto de raíz, Karin. No, ya no deseo verte. No, ya no me llames y no, ya no deseo que vengas a frecuentar mi oficina, así que por favor retírate de aquí antes de que lo haga de forma descortés.

-¿Estás terminando todo esto? –preguntó incrédula.

-No lo termino porque nunca comenzó realmente. Fue solo sexo ¿sabes? Y ni siquiera me pongas cara de ofendida que tú estuviste completamente de acuerdo. Ahora sé que muchas cosas pueden cambiar con el tiempo.

_**Y con las personas que conoces…**_

-¡Bien! –exclamó con ira ahora. Se colocó sus gafas de nuevo y abrió la puerta con fuerza, antes de cerrarla vio al pelinegro sobre el hombro y lo miró con desprecio –Acuérdate de mí con esas palabras, Sasuke Uchiha. Yo nunca dejo que me humillen como lo estás haciendo. Quédate solo con tu empresa de porquería, que de mí no te vas a olvidar.

Y lo último que se escuchó fue un portazo en esa oficina. Los trabajadores cercanos al lugar murmuraban mientras la pelirroja salía apresurada de ese lugar con la cara llena de enojo. Sasuke en su silla dejó los papeles de lado y se masajeó las sienes.

Había sido un escándalo… pero se sentía mil veces más aliviado. Con Karin ahí, se había dado cuenta que no podría estar con Naruto a veces… y nunca había aceptado compartir una relación de a tres. Si estás con alguien, debe ser solo tuyo.

-Y ahora que ella se fue…-se dijo con una sonrisa ladina y marcó el anexo que daba a la oficina del rubio.

***…***

Naruto cerró la puerta de mi oficina unos minutos después que le llamé. Yo estaba de pie y le dije que se sentara en el sofá, a lo cual él accedió confundido. Cambié mi mirada seria por una divertida. Me quité el saco de mi traje y lo lancé por cualquier lado de la habitación. El rubio abrió los ojos como platos mientras su cara comenzaba a colorarse de nuevo. Noté como su respiración se agitó y trató de encontrar un lugar a donde huir, pero para ese instante yo ya estaba prácticamente sobre él en el sofá.

-Q-Qu ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó algo cohibido por nuestra cercanía.

-Deseo estar contigo, eso es lo que pasa. Te deseo, y ahora –respondí sintiendo que mi mirada se oscurecía y lo estampé nuestros labios antes de que pudiera contestar. Al principio se tensó por completo, pero luego comenzó a responderme y su intensidad aumentaba. Nos separamos levemente y permanecíamos nuestros rostros muy cerca. Estaba con ese sonrojo… y con esa cara de confusión y a la vez deseo que me estaba enloqueciendo.

-Sasuke…-susurró perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Déjame terminar lo de anoche –finalicé para volvernos a juntar. Mis manos desabrocharon los primeros botones de su camisa y mordí su labio inferior de nuevo, sacándole un gemido de leve dolor. Gruñí con algo de placer cuando él se separó para besar mi cuello lentamente, mordiéndome un poco de rato en rato y a comenzar a friccionar tímidamente nuestras caderas.

Lo despojé completamente de su camisa dejando su pecho expuesto, el cual memoricé por cada centímetro de piel que vi. Bajó la mirada algo avergonzado a lo que le tomé del mentón para que me vea a los ojos. Sus dos orbes azules parecían un oscuro mar fundido por el deseo también y sus labios ligeramente hinchados me incitaron a besarlo de nuevo. Con mi mano derecha comencé a apretar uno de sus pezones y luego bajé la cara para hacer lo mismo con mi boca y en su otro pezón. Naruto arqueó su espalda levemente y reprimió gemidos algo más fuertes que amenazaban con salir.

-A-Ah…-gimió cuando le quité el cinturón y comencé a bajar mis manos por debajo de sus pantalones, masajeando levemente. Yo… no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacer esto, pero debe ser como si cuando uno se masturbara ¿no?

-Gime más alto…-susurré en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo. Él comenzaba a dificultarse en su respiración.

-Nos van… a o-oír… -dijo entre leves gemidos.

-No importa…- y la verdad era esa. Todos tienen tanto trabajo en este momento que estoy seguro que no nos oirían. Con Karin nunca nos oyeron…

-S-Sasuke…-musitó en placer aferrándose de mi espalda un poco cuando estaba a punto de tomar su…

-¡Espero que Naruto veo esto! –de pronto se oyó a lo lejos, pero acercándose a mi oficina. Era obvio que alguien entraría en cuestión de segundos, y él también se dio cuenta. Nos separamos de inmediato y comenzamos a arreglar nuestras ropas como pudimos. No sé cómo diablos logré ponerme mi saco y él su camisa para cuando el tipo de los restaurantes entró. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta unos segundos con una mueca de sentir que había interrumpido algo. No me importó eso la verdad, me molestó que nos interrumpiera. Carajo, debí ponerle llave a la puerta ¿Cómo lo olvidé? Me arreglé levemente la corbata al salir de mi oficina, pasando por su lado, y no sin antes darle una mirada de cierto enojo momentáneo.

***…***

-Naruto, ya, mírame.

Habíamos vuelto a mi oficina luego de eso. Kiba estaba frente a mí en mi escritorio y yo no podía verlo a los ojos. Se había dado cuenta, claro que sí. Mi cabello desarreglado y mi camisa horrorosamente puesta me delataron frente a mi amigo… quien ahora no sabía exactamente qué decir.

-Ya. Anda. Dime que soy un maricón y que le dirás a medio mundo qué estoy haciendo.

-No lo haré. Oye, soy tu amigo y no un soplón –contestó ligeramente ofendido. Fruncí mi cara en un gesto de extrema vergüenza y volví a esconder mi rostro entre mis brazos maldiciendo una y otra vez –Pero debo decir que me tomaste por sorpresa, al menos ahora. Pero me lo veía venir.

-¿Ah?

-Se notaba que Uchiha tenía cierto interés en ti. Parece que fue recíproco –soltó una ligera carcajada- Y sobre lo que te dije de ser tu amigo a pesar de que seas gay, era en serio. Claro, espero que no te enamores de m-

-¡NO LO HARÉ! –corté de inmediato y encolerizado.

-Oye, tranquilo viejo. Yo solo iba a mostrarte una foto del pastel de prueba casi terminado. Se veía muy bien…

-Ya lo vi Kiba. Ahora qué quieres que te diga…

-Bueno… la verdad si me había pensado la situación. Estoy algo apurado así que solo te diré esto.

Le vi con una ceja alzada e interesado.

-Piensa en tus padres, tú tienes una prometida. Estás jugando con fuego.

Bajé la mirada confundido e irritado. Tenía razón…

-Solo deberías pensar en lo que realmente quieres… En fin, Naruto. Nos vemos luego.

Y de esa forma, quedé nuevamente solo en esa oficina.

***…***

-Solo tenías que dejarme en la puerta…

Sasuke se encogió de hombros al entrar a mi departamento tras de mí.

-Sentí la necesidad de acompañarte.

-Uhmm… pero ahora no tengo nada para comer los dos-dije preocupado. Oí una ligera risa del pelinegro y lo vi con cierto enojo- No te burles de mi falta de habilidades culinarias.

-Tranquilo, señorito. La verdad no tengo mucha hambre –fijó su mirada tras de mí. Volteé también confundido –Veo que tienes palomitas de maíz.

-Ah, sí –respondí recordando que las había comprado hace poco. Sasuke las tomó y las metió a mi microondas- Hey ¿Qué haces? –pregunté yendo apresurado a apagarlo, pero Sasuke puso su mano en toda mi frente impidiéndome avanzar. Cuando comenzó el conteo y volteó, le reproché con la mirada.

-Es obvio que prepararlas. No me veas así, me quedaré a dormir aquí ¿Te parece?

-¿Ehhhhh? –dije sorprendido. Sasuke me vio con una ligera sonrisa.

-La pasaremos bien –me dijo con un toque…¿de picardía? Desvié la mirada algo sonrojado.

-No apresures las cosas.

Esto no estaba en mis planes.

-De todas maneras no iba a aceptar un "No" como respuesta.

***…***

Estábamos en el sofá sentados uno junto a otro frente al gran televisor de mi sala viendo una película descargada de internet, ya que tenía conexión a la web. Sasuke no perdió la oportunidad para dejarme en cara que nado en dinero y que sigue sin creerse que realmente no me guste eso.

Era una película de acción acerca de dos hombres de la mafia. Bueno… yo la había elegido al final, porque Sasuke lo único que quería era matar el rato de alguna forma. Con el transcurro de la película _él_ se terminó todas las palomitas y dejó de prestar atención realmente al filme. Mientras yo veía concentrado a los autos y a la actriz que estaba buena él miraba distraído la sala y tuve que voltear en cuanto escuché que unos papeles se movían.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Sasuke silbando en asombro.

-Hombre, qué mal te manejas con las cuentas…

-¡No veas mis recibos! –exclamé enfadado prácticamente abalanzándome sobre él en un intento de estirar mi brazo y alcanzar los sobres _–rojos-_ que había tomado. Él estiraba más su brazo de tal manera que me era imposible tomarlos. Por unos segundos intercambiamos miradas de reto y bufé al final. Me puse de pie ante su cara de confusión y tomé su celular sin pensarlo.

-¿Mi teléfono? –preguntó inexpresivo.

-Tu cuenta de Facebook está configurada para este número ¿No? –dije entrando de inmediato a su perfil- Bien, les diré a todos que hace ayer faltaste porque fingiste estar enfermo para embriagarte.

Se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Ese no era el propósito por el que te contara eso.

-Lo sé, pero como te burlas de mí no me queda más que- UAH! –exclamé porque de un momento para otro él me tomó de las muñecas y me estampó contra la pared más cercana. Su celular cayó al suelo y pareció que de un momento a otro la película que estábamos viendo hubiera desaparecido –Q-Qué te pasa…

Se me quedó viendo directo a los ojos y luego puso su rostro entre mi clavícula y mi cuello, lamiendo lentamente una parte de este último y haciéndome estremecer. Sentí que mi cara se acaloró y luego su aliento chocó contra la piel de mi lóbulo cuando me habló.

-¿Crees acaso… que puedes amenazarme tan fácil?

Tragué pesado ante las sensaciones de nuestra repentina cercanía y toda respuesta que hubiera podido servir para defenderme se esfumó. Comencé a respirar más rápido y mis piernas temblaban un poco. Maldigo ponerme en esta clase de situación tan rápido, ya ni siquiera sé que responder. Carajo, ahora que recuerdo, quería discutir con él sobre algo…

-Sasuke… yo qui- -pero no pude terminar la frase pues él me besó de repente. Tardé un poco en cerrar los ojos por la sorpresa pero no pude evitar corresponderle unos segundos después. Sentí que mi suéter a botones comenzaba a deslizarse por mis brazos hacia el suelo y que el beso se volvía más exigente, cada vez más y más…

Sus manos se escabulleron debajo de mi playera y esta vez yo también comencé a subir la suya. De acuerdo, soy hombre también y comprendo lo que Sasuke quiere hace días. Además, aún tengo que discutir con él sobre ese asunto. Apenas le saqué la prenda él acariciaba ya mis pezones con sus manos. Estiré el cuello hacia atrás. Se sentía jodidamente bien. Rápidamente también quedé desnudo de la parte de arriba y él comenzó a lamerlos y morderlos, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba mi espalda baja. Comencé a gemir con eso, pero no demasiado… no me gusta mentalizarme a mí gimiendo como si fuera una loca cuando yo solía… bueno, ya saben.

En un momento que no noté Sasuke me tomó y me llevó a la cama a pesar de que yo exigía sonrojado que me soltara, que no era ninguna novia ni nada por el estilo. Él solo rió y siguió con su faena que _él_ había empezado en la sala. Cuando sentí que al besar y mordisquear mi lóbulo comenzó a jugar con el elástico de mi pantalón de pijama le empujé levemente y traté de verle lo más serio posible (aunque no creo que sirva mucho porque siento que mi cara está tan caliente que va a explotar).

Por algún motivo parecía que la cara de él se mostraba frustrado y algo enojado de que hayamos parado.

-Q-Quiero dejar algo en claro…

Él suspiró impaciente.

-¿Qué pasa? –a pesar de su gesto anterior, colocó su mano en mi mejilla y me alejó algunos mechones de cabello de la cara… eso me desconcertó un poco y tardé en responder, lo vi acercarse con intenciones de besarme otra vez, pero lo paré justo a tiempo.

-¡Espera!

Sasuke me vio expectante y aun sosteniendo mis hombros.

-Yo…-dije, pensando mis palabras… pero poco funcionó -¡Yo quiero ser el activo!

Si hubiéramos estado en una caricatura habría jurado que la cara de Sasuke literalmente se habría desinflado y volado por toda la habitación. (NA: algo así como un fantasmita que se les sale a los personajes del anime cuando ocurre un momento wtf?, no sé si me expliqué bien XD ok desapareceré ahora~)

-¿Qué? –soltó en un tono incrédulo. Mi corazón palpitó a mil y tomé aire para poder explicarlo.

-He querido decirte esto desde que todo esto… comenzó ¿Sabes? No quiero dejar de ser virgen por ahí… -susurré inseguro porque todo esto era _muy_ incómodo y **nunca** me imaginé que alguna vez formularía esa frase. _**Nunca.**_

Una sonrisa seguida de una pequeña carcajada fue lo que me dio. Luego me vio con esos ojos que hacen que me ponga… extraño. Se acercó a mi oído de nuevo haciendo que sienta de nuevo su respiración.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso si aún no lo pruebas?

Le vi completamente sonrojado.

-¡P-Puedo preguntarte lo mismo!

-Sí, pero yo te he preguntado primero –quise protestar, pero en ese momento su mano se coló por debajo de mis pantalones y tocó esa parte, sacándome un débil quejido de sorpresa. Él volvió a sonreír y me susurró mirándome a los ojos – Ahora calla, que te lo demostraré llevándote al mismísimo cielo…

Bajó completamente mis pantalones de golpe sin que pudiera evitarlo y jugueteó con el elástico de mis bóxers. Mierda, entonces no me iba a dejar ganar esta discusión… ya pensaré en algo…por ahora…

-A-Ah… ¡Oye! ¡No me toques mi trasero! … ¡Ngh! –apenas abrí la boca Sasuke volvió a besarme sin dejarme hablar de nuevo. Fue el beso en el que más me exigió. Introdujo su lengua, lamió y mordisqueó también mis labios. Tomábamos algo de aliento entre beso y beso, pero nuestras respiraciones seguían igual de agitadas. El sabor de su boca hacía algo parecido a embriagarme, y solo me incitaba a seguir con eso. Nunca lo he hecho con un hombre, y me sorprende la velocidad con la que solo un beso Sasuke me excita. Entreabrí los ojos entre los besos y me fijé que él también lo hizo, separándonos por algunos segundos con un hilo de saliva entre nuestras bocas. No tuve ganas de pronunciar ni una palabra, solo grabé ese momento en mi memoria. Él volvió a devorar mi cuello ahora, recorriendo mi clavícula y mis omóplatos deliciosamente. De inmediato sentí que él me había quitado los bóxers y ahora yo estaba completamente desnudo.

Mentalicé por un segundo la situación y me cubrí el rostro con mis brazos avergonzado, ocultando mi expresión. No podía… todo esto es muy nuevo…

-Naruto…-susurró. Nunca había sentido que mi nombre se oyera tan… bien de otra persona –No tienes idea… de cuánto estoy deseando esto.

Quitó los brazos gentilmente de mi cara y depósito un beso suave en mi frente. Abrí los ojos totalmente desconcertado. Sasuke me veía con una ligera sonrisa.

-Tranquilo…

Volvió a besarme con la misma intensidad de antes. Con esas palabras comencé a tratar de participar más en esto, pues estaba actuando realmente como un miedoso y eso no me agrada. Con mis manos temblando un poco tomé el elástico de su pantalón y lo bajé completamente. Sentí que Sasuke sonrió en el beso y se dirigió a la parte central de mi cuerpo, dejando un rastro de saliva tras de sí. Oh, él va a…

-¡Espera! No-… A-Ahh…-gemí cuando él tomó mi miembro y lo introdujo en su boca, comenzando una fricción que estaba comenzando a sacarme de quicio. El ritmo al que lo hacía aumentaba y yo sentía que una gran presión se desbordaba hasta que…-M-Me vengo…

-Vente…-dijo con voz ronca cuando había cambiado su boca por una de sus manos y me miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que me corriera sobre su mano y arqueando mi espalda completamente. Jadeé luego del golpe de emociones que me noquearon al instante y la exquisita sensación de haber llegado al orgasmo. Dios, Sasuke sí que estaba cumpliendo su palabra…

Me tomó de la espalda para sentarme ahora sobre él y acarició toda mi espalda, recorriendo toda mi espina dorsal.

-Tengo que dilatar esto para que no te duela demasiado…-me susurró en el oído y sentí uno de sus dedos en mi entrada. Gemí muy alto en sorpresa ante eso y sentí una leve punzada de dolor cuando comenzó a masajear. Me aferré a sus hombros para no caer por la _–extremadamente nueva-_ sensación que me produjo. Lo mantuvo ahí un rato y después puso el otro, entrando algo más profundo. Me comenzó a dar ligeras punzadas y mi fruncí mi rostro ante el pequeño dolor y el pequeño placer que me causaba. Sasuke parece que se preocupó pues cuando introdujo el tercero me dio un suave beso en los labios, para nada exigente, que solo impedía que mis pequeños gritos inundaran a la habitación. Cerré fuertemente los ojos cuando los tres se movían dentro de mí y yo seguía siendo acallado por los labios del pelinegro. Le vi algo necesitado pero con atisbo de miedo. Me puso despacio debajo de él de nuevo y yo tenía algo de dificultad para respirar. Me centré en sus ojos realmente asustado, ni en mis sueños más lejanos pensé que esto podría pasarme. No sé qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Aprieto mi agarre a su espalda como si tratara de canalizar mis emociones ahí y trataba de formular alguna palabra pero nada salía de mis labios.

Sasuke se acercó y depositó pequeños besos en mis labios y luego en mi mejilla hasta que llegó a mi oído. Tomó mi cara con sus manos y me susurró:

-También es la primera vez que hago esto… Trataré de hacerlo bien...-me vio otra vez y me besó. Sentí que se colocaba entre mis piernas y alzaba mis muslos hacia él. Cuando sentí algo en mi entrada tomé una enorme bocanada de aire en medio del beso. Llevó una de sus manos a mi entrada de nuevo y sonrió levemente. Yo seguía viéndolo algo asustado –Tranquilo, creo que ya estás listo…

Abrí enormemente los ojos cuando lo sentí entrar. Di un grito cuando lo sentí aún más adentro, prácticamente recargando todo mi peso en los hombros de Sasuke. Él gruñó bajo y con los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse, sintiéndolo yo muy apretado dentro de mí. El dolor se fue yendo muy lentamente, con cada pequeño movimiento se esfumaba más hasta que por fin pude cerrar los ojos cuando llegué a sentir el placer más sobre el dolor. Sasuke también aumento la intensidad y la velocidad de sus embestidas cuando mi expresión cambió. Empujaba rápidamente ahora y volvió a devorar mi cuello mientras yo seguía ensimismado en las sensaciones.

Bien, más qué bien, se sentía exquisito… Mis ideas no formaban ninguna cohesión, nada tenía sentido para mí en esos instantes.

El roce de nuestras pieles y nosotros perlados por el sudor hacía la experiencia… inolvidable. Dejé de controlar mis gemidos porque simplemente no pude y Sasuke también lo hacía, aunque de una forma más gutural. Mi vista se nubló, solo dejándome ver la oscura y lujuriosa mirada negra, que parecía reflejar la mía en el mismo estado.

-Estás… tan deliciosamente estrecho…-apenas dijo.

-¡Sasuke…!-exclamé nublado de cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Los gemidos de ambos inundaron completamente la habitación. Buscó mis manos en medio del vaivén ya casi frenético y entrelazó las nuestras en ambos costados de mi cabeza. Él llegó al punto más profundo dentro de mí de pronto, e hizo que funcionara como alguna especie de botón pues apenas pasó eso dejé de pensar literalmente, solo lo vi y grababa todo el placer que me desbordaba. Gemí alto, muy, muy alto. Era la segunda experiencia de llegar al orgasmo gracias a él, pero no se comparaba en nada a este.

-Naruto…

Y entonces el clímax nos golpeó a ambos, arqueé toda mi espalda antes de caer a la cama totalmente exhausto y tratando de reponer mi respiración. Mi vista se aclaró un poco y noté que Sasuke aún se apoyaba en sus brazos sobre mí, lento se colocó a mi lado y nos cubrió con mis sábanas. Su respiración también estaba agitada y no dejaba de mirarme. Me sentí algo cohibido por eso y me volví a sonrojar. Carajo.

-Te dije que te gustaría –comentó en mi oído con un dejo de estar complacido. Desvié mi mirada para ocultar mi vergüenza de que eso… fue cierto. Me abracé a su pecho de nuevo y oculté mi expresión ahí. Oí una ligera risa… pero no era de burla, era como de… ¿felicidad? Luego de eso sentí que una mano acariciaba mi cabeza –Siento que no podría dejarte solo…

Alcé un poco mi rostro confundido.

-¿Hm?

-Naruto, mañana debo viajar a la Gran Manzana –me dijo sin dejar de acariciarme, mi corazón palpitó muy rápido de pronto porque con ese lugar relacioné a una persona muy rápido y no me gustó cómo iba el rumbo de la conversación.

Acercó su rostro de nuevo y chocó nuestras frentes encontrando nuestras miradas.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo.

**HOLA! Ufff como que me tardé en escribir el lemmon más que todo el resto de la historia xD Espero que las haya gustado, y que el lemmon les parezca bien o/o (como diría una vieja amiga, soy una indecente? xDD) Esto te la dedico baka, que sé que esto te gusta XD Les agradezco a toditititititos los que me sigan la historia *-* parece que ha tenido aceptación, me siento muy feliz, gracias 3 He aprovechado mis vacaciones para actualizar mis historias, no podía dejar pasar esta :333 Tengo en mente un proyecto para Hetalia, así que a las fans de este anime si quieren se pasan por mi perfil este fin de semana :33 seguro ahí estará ya colgada :33 (será yaoi obvio xD) **

**Ah y solo para aclarar, la Gran Manzana es Nueva York solo para que no se vayan a confundir x.x Uhh, han pasado varias cosas en este capi… qué hará Narutín ,pobre, no quisiera estar en su pellejo… aunque es mi personaje y técnicamente lo estoy y… ya, estoy hablando demasiado XD **

**Gracias por la paciencia para las actualizaciones! Subiré el otro capi en cuanto pueda! Déjame un review porfa *W***

**Besos!**

_**Annlu Namikaze :3 **_


	6. Capítulo 5

**He vuelto guapas y guapos que puedan andar por ahí (léase fundashis?) lamento la tardanza, pronto será mi examen de ingreso a la univ. y ando media ajetreada x.x**

**Enjoy! Nos leemos más abajooooooo**

Me quedé mirando a Sasuke durante un tiempo tan largo que él se extrañó y frunció el ceño. Yo tenía los ojos bastante abiertos y me maldije por no poder ser más sutil en mis reacciones. Sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir, pero esta vez de nervios, Mierda, yo ya quedé con Karin ¿Qué chingados hago?

Tragué pesado.

-Pues… -susurré, bastante inseguro.

-¿Te pasa algo? –No, claro que no me pasaba nada, solo no sabía cómo salir del _pequeño _asunto- ¿Acaso ya tienes planes?

_**De hecho, sí, con mi prometida.**_

-No –mentí instantáneamente, agitando la cabeza. Sasuke me vio raro.

-¿Entonces? Si no quieres ir, solo dímelo en vez de darle tanta vuelta.

Desvié mi mirada al techo en busca de alguna respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor que seguir con lo que ya había dicho: de que no tenía planes. Si le contaba algo sobre el otro viaje quizá se enteraba quién era la que me acompañaría, no me convendría para nada…

….Le estoy mintiendo a un tipo con el que me acabo de a-acostar, ocultándole que en realidad estoy engañándolo ¿Cuándo me hice tan…? Cómo se diría ¿puto?

Sasuke tronó sus dedos en mi cara, sacándome de los pensamientos _–bastante maricones- _que estaba teniendo. No soy ningún puto… carajo, de alguna forma tendré que terminar con esto.

Oí un sonido de molestia de Sasuke antes de que me tome por las muñecas y me ponga debajo de él de nuevo, rápidamente. Me quejé sonrojado al instante ¿Era necesario denotar que siempre estaré abajo? Algún día será al revés…. O al menos lo intentaré.

Él volvió a acercar nuestros rostros al tiempo que yo seguía viéndolo algo enfadado por la sorpresa. Sin embargo, la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos aún desnudos me nublaba por momentos lo que pensaba.

-Bájate –dije en un voz delgada.

-No sé cómo más hacer para sacarte de esa cabeza tuya, si la única forma de que me prestes atención es esta, no me dejas opción –comenzó a besar suavemente mi cuello, dejando un pequeño rastro en mi piel- Si no me contestas ahora sufrirás las consecuencias…-¿Me pareció oír un tono de altanería en sus palabras?- … entonces, irás conmigo mañana, ¿verdad?

Una de sus manos de inmediato se dirigió a la parte central de mi cuerpo, sacándome un gemido ahogado. Se sentía bien… , como si conociera exactamente qué hacer. Mi cuerpo se estaba calentando de nuevo, y más.

-Respóndeme, Naruto…

¡Otra vez, esa voz otra vez no!

Apenas pude asentir en respuesta cuando él seguía con sus caricias, jugando con mis pezones.

-S-Sí. Iré contigo…

***…***

El castaño dormía tranquilamente en su cama, toda revuelta de sábanas y con las almohadas desparramadas. Estaba tirado de costado y un hilillo de saliva salía de su boca al roncar, junto con un gracioso globo de moco inflándose en su nariz. Finalmente había encontrado el relleno perfecto para el pastel del evento y se había cansado tanto de estar en la cocina en la madrugada que lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a dormir, con todo y su ropa de cocinero. Akamaru estaba a su lado casi en la misma situación panza arriba hasta que su celular del chico sonó estruendosamente.

Cayó asustado de la cama antes de tomar su celular. Se fijó en la hora de su despertador y maldijo a quién estuviera llamando.

-¡Son las seis y media de la mañana! ¿Quién coño eres? –preguntó enojado. Akamaru emitió un quejido de molestia también.

Del otro lado se escuchó una risa nerviosa.

"_-Kiba, amigo…estabas, ¿Estabas durmiendo?"_

-Maldita sea, eres tú Naruto. Sí, estoy durmiendo, y estaba a punto de encontrarme a tres exóticas chicas en ese sueño, carajo, llámame en seis horas –antes de que cortara el rubio gritó que no lo hiciera, jurando que era algo importante. Kiba bufó y a regañadientes volvió a poner el celular en su oído- ¿Qué quieres?

"_-¿Por qué solo sueñas que te tiras a alguien? –"_preguntó Naruto con un tono de aburrimiento_"- En fin, quería pedirte un favor."_

-No me vengas con reprimendas cuando a ti te tira un hombre. Dímelo rápido.

"_-¡Kiba, qué tanto te molesta eso?! Solo comenté tu sueño, carajo. Eres más sensible que-"_

-Naruto, si no me dices qué quieres en los próximos diez segundos, te colgaré. Me has despertado, mi humor está negro ¿Entiendes?

El rubio suspiró.

"_-Quería que me ayudaras con… ese asunto."_

-¿El de Uchiha y tú? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te descubrió? –le dijo sentándose junto a Akamaru en el suelo y acariciándole el lomo.

"_-…No, pero tengo miedo de que pase. Necesito que me cubras. Me ha pedido que vaya con él a Nueva York, hoy."_

-¿Y? ¿No es bueno? Si hiciera eso con una chica yo no dudaría en-

"_-Iré a la misma ciudad con Karin… Hoy."_

El castaño se quedó sorprendido unos segundos.

-… Tío, eso suena muy mal. Yo te lo advertí –añadió con tono de reproche.

"_-Lo sé. Pero ahora debo arreglarlo. Pensaba que quizá podrías ayudarme en el aeropuerto. Impedir a toda costa que Karin se encuentre conmigo."_

-¿Pero no vas a ir con ella?

"_-Sí… y no."_

-¿Ah?

"_-Puedo decirle que conseguí boleto en otro vuelo y que la encontraré allá. "_

-¿Y? ¿Dónde dormirás?

"_-En mi departamento de allá."_

-Uy sí, tienes departamento en cada pequeño hueco de este mundo-dijo con cierta burla- Ahora que recuerdo ¿Qué tienes que hacer allá con Karin?

"_-Habló con mis padres que están ahí, creo que quiere adelantar la boda."_

-_Touché_. Creo que te quiere tener bien fijado ¿Qué vas a hacer?

"-_Aún…no lo sé. Pero por ahora necesito que me ayudes con esto, por favor."_

Kiba suspiró derrotado.

-Está bien. Pero no me agradan estas cosas. Tienes que terminar con esto, pareces una zorra.

"_-No tienes que recordármelo ¿Y sabes? Terminaría con todo esto de una vez, pero Karin siempre ha sido buena conmigo. No sé, me sentiría mal."_

-Te sentirás peor si tus padres te descubren –hubo un pequeño silencio del otro lado- No sé si esto te molestará, pero pareciera que esa mujer te quiere asegurar. Me da mala espina.

"_-Lo dudo, ella siempre ha sido muy amable…"_

-¿Pero por qué adelantar la boda? Creí que se casarían cuando heredaras la empresa de tu papá.

"_-Yo también lo creí."_

-Insisto en que no lo veo bien… hay todo tipo de gente afuera, deberías tener cuidado.

"_-Hablas como si fuera solo detrás de mi dinero."_

-Pues pareciera –dijo seguro.

"_-Oye, de verdad que no quisiera seguir con el tema… Me alegra saber que me ayudarás."_

-Sí, como sea tío –sacudió las manos despreocupado- Pero no olvides lo que te digo, eh. A veces pienso que tengo un buen olfato para las personas, y ella me huele algo podrida. Casi nunca está contigo y solo te busca para asuntos de dinero, además…

"_-Basta. No voy a seguir discutiendo eso…"_

Kiba chasqueó la lengua irritado. De verdad que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa mujer y le molestaba que Naruto no quisiera bajarla de ese pequeño pedestal de alma pura y buena que tenía de ella.

-Ya. Te ayudaré esta vez, pero ni se te ocurra mencionarme en todo esto.

"_-Hecho. Y Kiba…"_

-¿Hmm?-preguntó estirando sus brazos, sintiendo que la pereza volvía.

"_-Gracias."_

***…***

El ojiazul colgó la llamada luego de quedar con Kiba en que estaría en poco tiempo en su departamento con algo que comer, pues se moría de hambre y no tenía nada en la alacena, ni siquiera palomitas.

Inconscientemente volvió a la puerta de su dormitorio, donde Sasuke aún dormía puesto que era muy temprano y al verlo apretó el teléfono en su mano. No pudo evitar la imagen de Karin colándose por su mente, en cómo reaccionaría si se entera lo que él le hace. Se sintió mal, a pesar de que no la ame. Ella lo había tratado muy bien, nunca como una celebridad a lo que ya se había aburrido. Una persona sencilla, a veces con mal carácter pero en general buena persona. Sin embargo, era cierto lo que Kiba le había dicho que no pasaban casi nada de tiempo en pareja, a las justas y llegaban juntos a algún evento publicitario pero jamás recordaba al menos que hayan dormido en la misma cama.

Y luego el Uchiha se encontraba plácidamente dormido en _esa_ cama. Regresó a su sala y se tiró en el sillón, tapándose frustrado la cara con la almohada y queriendo mandar todo al infierno por unos segundos. Algún día tenía que aclarar todo esto. Recién estaba empezando con Sasuke, creía que solo sería un capricho como cuando te querías acostar con una mujer pero el revoltijo en su cabeza no se iba. Sentía que no sería tan rápido librarse de eso y que se estaba implantando cada vez más en él.

Suspiró agotado. Por ahora, no podía poner las manos al fuego por nadie y no podía darse el lujo de elegir. Kiba también le había puesto ciertas dudas, cosas que no quería creer en ese momento, a pesar de que una voz le decía que eso estaba muy cerca de ser cierto. Tendría que pensar un poco mejor las cosas antes de decidir, aún era muy pronto.

Mierda, él solo no quería quedar como el pendejo que termina perjudicando a todos…

***…***

_-¡Ramen~!_

Mis ojos se abrieron de pronto al oír una voz proveniente de la sala de ese lugar. Miré el reloj dándome cuenta que eran las 7:30 am y que el vuelo iba a salir a las once, por lo que no dudé en ponerme de pie de una vez y prepararme para salir. Seguramente Naruto ya estaba preparando su desayuno de ramen instantáneo.

Aunque, bueno… no tengo ropa aquí. Oh, cierto, creo que él y yo somos de la misma talla de camisa. Me dirigí a su clóset luego de darme una ducha rápida y vi los ganchos colgando prendas de marcas que hace cinco años nunca me habría imaginado en comprar… tiene mucha suerte.

Ha, pero no tanta suerte como la mía. Anoche había sido genial, y se lo diría en la cara cuando desayunaran, me moría por ver la cara que pondría, sería divertido ver cómo se atragantaba de la sorpresa y luego me incriminaría de decir eso, etc. Pero no me arrepentiría, nunca había sentido que fuera tan bueno, y no solo el placer en sí, sino que hubo algo más… aunque no estaba seguro de cómo describirlo. Pero sí, inolvidable.

Y ya se estaba acostumbrando un poco a la idea de acostarse con un hombre, pero no lo iba hacer con nadie más. _Nadie más._

_-Gracias Kiba, hace tiempo que no comía un ramen casero ¡Y pastel~!_

_-Aún me debes dinero, no te olvides. Agradece que esto te lo doy de cortesía, pero no olvido la deuda._

_-…..maldita sea._

¿Qué? ¿Ese cara de perro estaba aquí? Ah, por eso Naruto no estaba aquí cuando desperté, está hablando con ese tipo.

Pues se jode. Salí del cuarto con mi cara serena, y cuando llegué a la cocina (de donde oía las voces) vi al cocinero ese con Naruto, quien ya tenía en la mano un bowl de ramen y en cuanto me vieron, ambos se quedaron estáticos. Yo les seguí mirando, hablando con mi mirada que quería saber qué hacía él ahí.

-¡Ah, Uchiha! Jeje~ yo… solo vine a dejar un encargo a Naruto –alcé una ceja ¿encargo? ¿a las siete de la mañana? Dejó algunos platos en su lugar y un delantal a un costado, dirigiéndose a la puerta estrepitosamente - ¡Pero ya me iba! … no te preocupes, jaja~ lamento si te desperté… ¡nos vemos!

Y tan rápido como lo vi, se fue. Mi mirada volvió a posarse sobre Naruto, quien solo me respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-B-Buenos días…

-¿Qué hacía el cocinero en tu casa?

-Hey, es mi amigo –dijo algo ofendido. Bufé, realmente no me importaba mucho el chucho ese- Solo vino a ayudarme con el desayuno… es que no tenía nada guardado. Me ha traído algunos víveres…

-¿Cómo el ramen?

-Bueno, también se me había acabado el ramen –me crucé de brazos- ¿Qué? Ya se fue de todas formas… Voy a hacer el desayuno.

Antes de que pueda tomar los platos de antes, le tomé su muñeca y lo vi serio.

-Deja. Yo lo haré. No quiero que cocines nada de otras personas, menos de ese tipo.

No es que el tipo me molestara en sí, pero era que… no lo sé, su presencia aquí me había molestado, que esté solo con Naruto.

….¿Ah?

-¿Por qué? –dijo con un tono extraño que no descifré. Yo mismo no supe que responder al instante ¿Por qué? Había salido como un reflejo.

-…Simplemente no quiero.

Y no sé por qué, pero me fijé de reojo mientras comenzaba a cocinar que Naruto sonreía levemente. Como si hubiera escuchado algo bueno o que le haya gustado.

***…***

Eran casi las once de la mañana. Karin estaba en la sala de espera de pasajeros para vuelos internacionales vestido con una blusa blanca manga tres cuartos, unos pantalones de vestir color crema y unos tacones altos y rojos, combinando con su cabello. Golpeaba el suelo con su tacón mientras aguardaba que Naruto estuviera ahí en algún momento, puesto que tendrían que ir por la junta con sus padres de este.

Cada vez que veía una melena rubia se emocionaba al pensar que sería él y se frustraba al darse cuenta que no era. Bufó varias veces irritada hasta que llegó un mensaje a su celular, extrañada lo abrió de inmediato. Era de su prometido.

"**Karin, no pude conseguir boleto en el mismo vuelo. Perdón, tendrás que ir adelantándote. Nos encontraremos allá."**

Maldito niñato.

¿Sola? ¿Tendría que ir sola? Pues ahora la iba a oír, porque ella iría a buscarlo. Había encontrado boleto ¿no? Tenía que estar en el aeropuerto también. A ella no la iba a dejar sola.

En una esquina cercana, Kiba estaba camuflado con una boina y unas gafas oscuras. Naruto le había dicho que Karin era capaz de buscarlo para llevarlo a rastras con él, pues odiaba que la corte en planes, sea o no a propósito. Siguió a la pelirroja que avanzaba indignada por los amplios pasillos llenos de otros viajeros. Vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que habían unos niños por ahí, sus padres al parecer estaban pagando unas cosas en caja.

Aprovechó y les ofreció 20 dólares con tal que le hicieran un favor.

-¡Señorita~! –Karin volteó al sentir que una niñita se acercaba a ella- ¡Ayúdeme por favor!

Karin la vio extrañada ¿Y sus padres de la mocosa?

-Lo siento niña, tengo prisa.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, necesito ir al baño y no sé dónde está! ¡Ayúdeme porfa porfa!

-Ya te dije que no –respondió seca. La niña disgustada por su actitud la jaló del brazo fuertemente y la condujo hasta los baños -¡Suéltame! ¿No que no conocías el baño?!

-No, me pagaron –dijo la niña sencillamente encogiéndose de hombros y tirándola al baño, donde cayó de bruces y muy enfadada.

Kiba entonces apareció junto a la niña y le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Bien hecho! –dijo ofreciendo su mano para chocar palmas. La niña rió.

-¡Idiota! ¡Mi ropa está de baño público! –antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Karin le pateó a Kiba en sus partes nobles y lo inmovilizó por unos segundos. La pelirroja quiso aprovechar para correr pero el castaño a pesar de su dolor pudo cerrar la puerta del baño y colocar una escoba para que no pudiera salir rápido.

Apenas pudo salió corriendo del lugar, rogando que algún guardia no vaya tras él y llorando internamente de dolor por su mejor amigo allá abajo.

-Naruto de mierda… me debes una ¡Eso me dolió!

***…***

Al final de todo Sasuke y yo habíamos tomado el mismo vuelo y llegamos bien a Nueva York. No sin antes recibir un correo de Kiba con una foto adjuntada, en la que él básicamente me mandaba al carajo porque al parecer todo terminó involucrando una patada en las pelotas, un baño público y una escoba de por medio… no quiero saber qué hizo, pero estaba en lo cierto de que le debía una, una muy gorda. Por lo menos sabía que Karin no me encontraría en el avión ni en el aeropuerto, pues parece que su vuelo también terminó retrasándose… como que tiene algo de mala suerte.

Al llegar a la ciudad, me sentí con algo de nostalgia. Hace tiempo que no iba, desde que estaba en la universidad llevando algunos cursos de fotografía urbanística. Ahí conocí a la familia de Kiba y el gran restaurante que tienen aquí también. La ciudad seguía siendo la misma.

Ah, y el champagne del vuelo había estado delicioso. Sentía que me había subido el ánimo, digo, siento todo ligero~

-Amm… creo que tomaste mucho alcohol –me dijo Sasuke mientras estábamos en un taxi… dirigiéndonos… a no sé dónde.

-Tonteras~ Veo todo muy claaaaaro, ¿si estuviera ebrio haría esto? –puse mi cámara (sí, la llevé) sobre mi nariz, de tal manera que no caía. Esto podría dar una perfomance en el circo~

-….

-¡No me veas así! Ahora~ sonríe~~ -dije poniéndome junto a él y apuntando el foco de la cámara hacia nosotros. Será una gran foto, tomada por mí, un gran fotógrafo~ -Sonríe~~

Ni pedo de cómo habrá salido la foto, pero ya estaba guardada. Jeje~

-Aquí es, pare por favor –lo oí decir. ¿Parar? Oh…¿Pagar? ¿Estábamos en el bar?

-¡Camarero! ¡Dos más por favor!

***…***

Está ebrio. MÁS. Alcoholizado. Es más cabeza de pollo de lo que pude haber imaginado. Tuve que sacarlo casi a rastras del taxi y lo llevé al pequeño lugar que había alquilado para mi estancia, aunque creo que él ni lo notó. Se la pasó diciendo incoherencias la mitad del trayecto en el ascensor y aferrándose a mi como si fuera su puto oso. Como la otra vez.

-Cantinero~ dos más por favor, dos más… para olvidar esta pena~…-balbuceaba lo que parecía una canción. Me di un golpe mental ante esa actitud. No dudé en recostarlo en el sillón cuando entramos y fui a la cocina en busca de un vaso, llenándolo de jugo de limón.

-Bebe esto-le dije calmado. Él arrugó la nariz al olerlo y lo vio con asco.

-Qué mierda es eso, estás igual que Kiba… él me da… cosas raras de _hip_ medicina…

-Te hará bien. Solo bebe.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y alzó la cabeza altaneramente negando.

-Lo hago porque te mejores, estás peor que los de la compañía luego de la fiesta de año nuevo.

-¡Que fiesta ni que weeaa! ¡Tengo ya mucha gente dándome órdenes! ¡Mis… padres_, hip,_ Kiba, Karin, ahora tú!

¿Karin?

Me hubiera puesto a pensar en eso si no fuera que de un golpe arrojó el vaso lejos y ensució mi piso. Mierda, aunque no lo limpiara yo, tendría que pagar más por eso. Bueno deben haber muchas Karin en el mundo…¿no?

-No quieroooo túu puto~ jugo~

Aunque se me quedó la espina de la curiosidad, no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, tenía que quitarle la borrachera a este _adorable_ chico.

***…***

Si tuviera que describir cómo sentía mi cabeza luego del alcohol del avión, diría que es como si me hubieran tirado un piano encima. Sentía como miles de pequeñas punzadas me daban de alma, pero gracias al jugo de limón que Sasuke me –obligó- dio de beber, había disminuido bastante, pero el sabor asqueroso tuve que quitármelo ahogándome en agua.

Le dije a Sasuke que aprovecharía nuestra estancia para visitar la sede de la compañía de mi padre aquí, y en parte era cierto, aunque claro no le conté lo de Karin…Apenas pude agradecerle por quitarme la borrachera, pues salí corriendo para tratar de llegar a tiempo. De todas formas, él también tenía que ir a otro lugar y no debía hacerlo perder el tiempo.

Mentira, solo quería que no me preguntara a dónde iba. Quién sabe a qué podría llegar esa conversación.

Tal como me temía, cuando llegué al edificio y subí hasta el piso cuatro, Karin ya me esperaba repiqueteando su tacón frente a la sala de conferencias. Suspiré derrotado para lidiar con su enojo, pero sorpresivamente ella también suspiró como resignada y me tomó de la mano cuando estuvimos frente a frente.

-Te extrañé.

Mierda. Aquí viene la culpa.

-Yo… también te eché de menos, Karin –dije lo más sinceramente que pude, porque no era verdad. De hecho, estaba bastante más tranquilo cuando estábamos separados, pero no podía darle una respuesta así.

Ella sonrió y entramos juntos al lugar. Solo estaban mis padres. Sonreí al volver a verlos. Mi mamá de inmediato se lanzó a abrazarme y a pellizcar mis mejillas.

-¡Naru-chan! ¡Mami te ha extrañado!... ¿Estás más delgado?

-Ah… es que, estoy comiendo menos…-dije rascándome la nuca nerviosamente. A veces me olvidaba de incluso tomar el desayuno.

-Eso no me agrada, si no mejoras voy a-

-Cálmate amor –dijo de pronto mi padre, poniéndose de pie y acercándose con una sonrisa- Hola hijo ¿Te está yendo todo bien?

-Sí, todo va como quiero. Gracias papá –contesté sincero. Mi papá me palmeó el hombro complacido.

-Bien Karin, querías que hablemos ¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo mi padre volviéndose a sentar. Ella sonrió arreglándose las gafas y apretó su agarre en mi mano. Sí, su agarre, porque creo que yo no se lo devolvía.

Habló acerca de un boom financiero que se le estaba dando a las parejas de empresarios recién casados y que le convendría mucho a la empresa de mi papá, ya que al ser su hijo todo iría para la empresa. Les daban unos beneficios económicos que la verdad no entendí –nótese mi falta de aprendizaje en estos temas- pero que a mis padres pareció llamarles la atención. Fruncí el cejo un poco… yo no sé nada de dinero pero, jamás había oído de eso, era algo totalmente nuevo, ni siquiera en la universidad lo había escuchado. Pero Karin sonaba bastante convincente y hasta llevó algunos recortes periodísticos que lo hacían más creíble.

No sé, era algo raro… ¿O será porque simplemente no me quiero casar con ella realmente?

-El punto es que lo mejor sería que Naruto y yo nos casemos pronto, me emociona tanto estar a su lado y ahora con este beneficio que es también para ustedes… no veo nada mejor –decía emocionada. Yo sonreía tristemente ante la emoción de mi padre, pero quería ocultarlo. Yo no quería perjudicar a la empresa que con tanto esfuerzo formó.

-No lo sé –dijo de pronto mi madre. Sentí como un pequeño atisbo de luz cruzó mis ojos. Mamá era muy difícil de convencer, he ahí su éxito -¿Estás segura de eso? Es la primera vez que lo oigo realmente.

Bingo. Entonces tenía razón.

-Pero claro Kushina-san –afirmó mi prometida rápido, parece que no se esperaba la respuesta mi mamá- Si no… ¿Por qué lo propondría?

-Mmm…

-Vamos Kushina, Karin nunca nos ha mentido –dijo mi padre. Siempre se había caracterizado por ese tipo de actitud. A veces era buena, a veces no. Por eso se complementaba con mi madre.

-….Bueno, pero tampoco quiero que lo adelanten tanto. Para mí que lo adelanten un mes si quieren.

-Dos –dijo Karin.

Mi madre afiló la mirada.

-Uno y medio –dijo en un tono de no aceptar reproche.

-De acuerdo.

Y no sé por qué pero un tenso ambiente se formó en la sala. Mi padre se levantó y trató de arreglar la situación. Hasta yo me sentía algo asfixiado.

-¿Vamos por un trago? –propuso. Puse una cara de asco al instante, recordando lo de hace unas horas. De verdad que no quería nada de alcohol en todo el viaje.

-Gracias, pero yo paso –dije, soltándome del agarre de Karin sutilmente –Creo que me iré adelantando, estoy muy cansado…

-De acuerdo hijo, descansa. Quizá te vayamos a visitar en Tokio luego.

Asentí y me despedí de mis padres con un abrazo. Karin se me acercó y me besó la mejilla antes de irse. No sentí nada en ese gesto realmente…

Antes de salir del edificio busqué el baño, pues el alcohol de antes atentaba ya contra mi vejiga. Me sentí aliviado, y por suerte el dolor de mi cabeza había casi desaparecido. Salí de uno de las cabinas y cual fue mi grande sorpresa cuando…

-¿Naruto?

Sasuke estaba ahí también.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté, confundido al máximo.

-El socio con el que tenía que hablar era de aquí. Sabía que vendrías pero no pensé encontrarte, ya que parecías apurado.

-Oh, no. De hecho, ya me iba…-Carajo, ¿Qué pasaba si se encontraba con Karin? Carajoooooo, de todas las empresa, tenía que ser esta justamente?!- Amm… ¿hace cuánto estás aquí?

-Casi lo mismo que tú –me dijo despreocupado- También ya me iba… ¿Quieres que regresemos juntos? –de pronto percibí un tono diferente en su voz. Como sugerente.

Me sonrojé. Carajo, debo enmendar esto de sonrojarme.

-Yo me quedo en un lugar aparte…-dije, ya le había dicho que tenía un departamento aquí de todas formas-Pero… gracias por ofrecerte.

Sasuke sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, entonces déjame embarcarte en un taxi-propuso dándose la vuelta para salir, pero antes de que avanzara, le tomé del brazo y lo jalé. Besándolo.

….¡Mierda, yo y mis impulsos!

Al principio se sorprendió pero terminó respondiéndome suavemente. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos, porque se sentía jodidamente bien. Sí, ya, vale, me gustaba besarlo, y no lo hacía desde la mañana.

Profundizó más el beso y colocó sus manos en mis caderas, juntándonos. Reprimí un gemido que habría salido de la sorpresa, pero no lo alejé y una vez que el aire se nos acababa, nos separamos.

-Vamos a tu departamento –me sorprendí a mí mismo diciendo esas palabras. Mierda, me estoy convirtiendo en algo muy extraño, pero el calor se me había subido por todo el puto cuerpo y quería desahogarme… con él…

Noté claramente entonces que Sasuke sonrió lujuriosamente.

***…***

Karin caminaba tranquilamente por el primer piso buscando el pasillo de los baños para arreglarse antes de salir. Debía retocarse el maquillaje para verse perfecta y se sintió feliz de encontrarlos. Tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó algo que se parecía a un gemido ahogado, por lo que se sorprendió.

Pensó que alguien quizá estaba pues… no sé, asfixiándose, y volteó buscando a alguien, porque en el baño de mujeres no había nadie. Cual fue su sorpresa al notar que el baño de hombres estaba con la puerta apenas abierta, se podía ver un poco de lo que pasaba adentro. Confundida se acercó sigilosamente y miró por aquel delgado espacio.

Eran dos hombres, besándose en aquel baño. Uno estaba de espaldas y no le podía ver el rostro, pero el otro… se veía clarísimo…

Era Naruto. Su prometido estaba engañándola.

**Hola! Uff al fin lo he terminado! Lamento en verdad la tardanza pero tenía que actualizar esto de una vez! Mi examen será muy pronto y no podré actualizar, por lo que espero que esto sea de su agrado! Pobre Kiba le dieron en su par de amigos XD y como que Sasuke medio celosín resultó no? Ni él mismo se da cuenta que lo es XD**

**Karin los vio! Mierda O.O qué hará? Qué haré? xD Les prometo que para el próximo capi habrá lemmon! Así que paciencia porfa *-***

**Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews! Veo que la historia ha gustado, me siento muuuuuuuuuy alegre por eso, les daría un beso a todos si pudiera xD Déjame tu opinión de este también, que bien podrían darme grandes ideas :DDD**

**Los quiero mucho! Y ahora me iré a hacer pie de limón~! xD**

**Besos! Cuídense!**

_**Annlu Namikaze**_


End file.
